The Past, Present, and Future Lives of Nick and Adalind
by grimmswan
Summary: The first chapter is a hint of what will come for my theory/story on why Nick got his grimm when he did, and why Nick and Adalind were always destined to be together.
1. Chapter 1

"Aunt Marie, I love her. Please don't take her from me."

"Nick, she is a hexenbiest. Grimms and Hexenbiests have never gotten along."

"She loves me just as much as I love her, she wants to be with me."

"If she runs away with you, her mother will hunt the two of you down, kill you, and erase all memories Adalind has of you. This is for the best. If fate wants you to be together, then you will be, when the time is right."

Nick shook his head no, he didn't want to wait to be with Adalind. He wanted her in his life now. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, see her smile.

Marie knew the only way to get her nephew to let go of the hexenbiest, was to make them forget about one another entirely.

It would come with a terrible price. Nick would have to forget all about wesen. Everything she had taught him since her sister gave him to her.

But it was the only way to protect him.


	2. Chapter 2

A long white satin nightgown molded itself to her petite frame. Her golden hair cascaded down her back into soft curls. And in the moonlight, the witch was the most beautiful creature the hunter had ever seen.

Like an ethereal being, she glowed with a radiant light.

The temptress beckoned him to her, gazing at him through her eyelashes.

How could he resist, he was only a man, and he desired her with all of his being.

Stalking her through the forest, she led him to a small clearing,in which wildflowers grew and a spring flowed with cool crisp water.

She sat on a boulder, her hands behind her to brace her weight, she leaned back, casting him a come hither look.

He approached her, then fell to his knees. Lifting her gown to press his lips on her shapely legs.

"Nick, mom, wake up, Trubel's here and we want you to make your special omelettes!" Nick is pulled awake by a very excited Diana. He takes a deep breath and sits up, seeing the little blonde girl looking at him expectantly.

"I'm up Diana." Apparently, he was not going to be allowed to sleep in on his days off till his kids became teenagers.

Which was a shame considering how pleasant the dream he had been having had been. He looks over at Adalind wearing grey cotton pajamas. In his dream, she had been wearing a white satin nightgown that had clung to her slender form.

He smiles remembering in the dream how she had enchanted him and seduced him to follow her. He had wanted to press his lips on every inch of her body slowly, reverently, worship every part of her. In her pajamas she looked cute and warm and he wanted to pull her in his arms and kiss her senseless. To nuzzle her neck and have her giggling.

Nick knew he was lucky to have a woman in his life who fit so many roles. Lover, friend, playmate, temptress, seductress, confidant and adviser.

Mother to his children. (He counted Diana as his.) and the healer of his sanity. He knows without her, he would go mad. It had already been proven to him twice. When Black Claw had her, and when she had been killed in that alternate world. He knew that had he not been stopped. He would have sacrificed the whole world to get her back.

Adalind meant more to him than anything in the world, even the world itself.

And it was time he showed her.

But, before he could start on those plans, he had to feed the animals,

Trubel, Diana and Kelly.

Trubel had found some way to get Diana on her side. So, whenever the she grimm came home, craving Nick's omelettes, the ones with finely diced peppers and ground sausage in them, she always got Diana to crave them too, and pester Nick to make them.

As they're cleaning up after breakfast, Adalind's phone rings. Though she recognizes the number, she couldn't help but wonder why the person would be calling. Having been near two decades since they last spoke.

"Adalind, dear, there is something very important I have to talk to you about. Can we meet?" Her aunt asks.

"Of course. I have a son and a daughter, now. Would you like to meet them, or do you need me to come alone?"

"The story I have to tell concerns your family, it might be too troublesome and confusing for children, but Nick does need to hear it."

Adalind gasps, "How do you know about Nick?"

"Do not be concerned. I know many things. All part of the story I have to tell you and the grimm that you love."

Adalind is,of course, in complete shock that her aunt already knows about Nick and that he's a grimm. She promises to call her aunt back once she and Nick talk about what they want to do.

"What's wrong?" He asks at the serious look on her face.

"Do you remember me telling you about my aunt?"

"They one that gave you the potion that takes away hexenbiest powers, temporarily?"

"That's the one. She just called me and said she had something important she wanted to talk to me about. Us about. Nick, she knew about you. Knew your name and that you were a grimm. I have no idea how. She said I shouldn't be worried about it. That she doesn't mean us harm. But, how can she know so much about us?"

"I guess the only way to know, is to talk with her. We'll pick a public place. Have Hank and Wu and Trubel sit at a table close by. It'll be alright, I promise."

Adalind calls her aunt back and arranges to meet her in a diner that Nick and Hank frequently eat lunch at.

Nick calls Hank, and then Wu, informing them of the new events and asking for their help. Both men agree to stay close by, in case of any trouble.

That evening Nick, Adalind, Trubel, Hank, and Wu show up at the diner fifteen minutes before the chosen time.

No one wanted to bother Monroe and Rosalee, since they were dealing with their triplets.

It was also decided to leave the kids with Bud and his wife, just until they found out what Adalind's aunt had to tell them.

At the exact meeting time, a woman with short cropped blonde hair, wearing a simple light grey cashmere sweater, and navy blue slacks, enters the diner and walks straight to Nick and Adalind.

Those looking at her can't help but notice a timeless beauty about her. She has lived in this world for several decades, but there is not a wrinkle or grey hair to show for it.

"Nick, this is my Aunt Bianca." Adalind introduces her aunt and the man she loves, gut clenching on what may happen.

The woman's smile is warm and friendly when she says, "Hello, Nick. It;s nice to see you, again. Although I know you don't remember me."

"You're right, I don't, but, you say we've met before."

"I'm afraid there is a story I have to tell you. Please understand that we did what we thought was the right thing at the time. We thought we were keeping you safe."

"We?"

"Your aunt and I"

Nick and Adalind look at eachother in shock. Bianca begins her story.

"It was the summer you turned eighteen." She said, looking at Nick, "Your aunt had moved you to a small lakeside town. During the summer, the population of the town blew up, do to all the tourists. I was renting a place there, to relax. Adalind was staying with me, to avoid her mother. The two of you met, and began to spend a lot of time with one another. It wasn't long before you were inseparable. Wanting to spend every second with one another. Then, your aunt Marie came to me and told me you were going to be a grimm. She had been training you since you were thirteen. She said you had gone to her and told her you had fallen in love with a hexenbiest. That you were going to marry her. We couldn't let that happen. Adalind's mother would have flown into a rage and killed you the moment she found out. The only way to make the two of you part ways, was to make you forget about one another. Because you are a grimm, Nick, the spell had to be even more complicated. You had to forget all about wesen. And your grimm abilities would only emerge when you saw Adalind again. The spell also entailed that she would woge in front of you, the moment she spotted you again."

"That sounds completely insane. I could I have never remembered knowing anything about wesen. You would think, once my grimm emerged, that everything would come back.

"You're a grimm, Nick, I'm sure you've dealt with potions before. Nothing will work on you the way it does anything else. Wesen, or human.

Nick shook his head. "My aunt wouldn't have been so cruel. My mother, if she had known, she would have told me."

"Really? Are you sure? Were they really known for making decisions based on the heart? Or, did they tend to follow logic?"

"Nick?" Adalind wrapped his hand in her and spoke softly. "Your mother took Diana. Her and Sean came up with a plan to keep her out of the hands of the royals. But, they never thought to tell me. I did a lot of bad things, all to get my daughter back from people who never had her. Maybe, your mom and aunt did what they thought was the best thing at the time, and didn't tell you, to try to protect you." Then something occurs to Adalind and she says,"Wait, didn't your aunt tell you to break up with Juliette. Maybe, in her way, she did try to warn you."

"Things had to happen on their own. In their own way. In order to know when to reveal to you about past events, I took a lock of each of your hair. When the two of you had fallen in love, and had chosen to be together, the locks of hair would intertwine, becoming a braid. When I saw that had finally happened, I gathered up my books and came here to Portland. I have a potion that will unlock the memories you have sealed away. If you're willing to trust me, I can make it up and you will know I speak the truth."

When Nick and Adalind show some hesitance. Bianca realises she needs to show them the proof she has kept all these years..

"I have something of your's"

She hands Nick a notebook. He opens it and is startled to see a drawing of a teenage Adalind. Flipping through, he find's more drawings. All of a young Adalind. Some of just her face, others of her in different poses. When he got to one picture in particular, he heard Adalind gasp in shock, this one was of her, naked, a look of blissful contentment on her face.

Nick recognized that look. He had seen it every time after they made love.

"You were my first." Adalind whispered, "And I don't even remember."


	3. Chapter 3

He see's her reading quietly under a tree. He knows she's so engrossed in her book, that she is completely unaware of anything around her. So he takes that time to watch her. Admire this beautiful girl he was lucky enough to meet.

GRIMM NICK ADALIND GRIMM

Nick and Adalind called Monroe and Rosalee the next day, knowing they needed to be updated on the newest events.

The couple had stayed up half the night, talking about what this latest news meant for them.

"I love you, Nick. And I have for a while now. Whether or not you want to get our memories back, it's completely your choice. We're together now, that's what matters most to me. Our family is together. I don't want that to change, whatever we decide."

"I love you, Adalind. And I'm never letting you go, not for anything. I promise, the only reason this matters to me is because I need to know what my aunt taught me before taking my memories." Then he gave her a devilish smile. "Plus, I am really curious how we fell in love the first time."

The entire gang meet at Monroe and Rosalee's home, since they have their triplets, it's just easier to meet there.

Adalind's aunt Bianca is asked to meet them at the diner first before heading to the wesen couple's home. So that she could be there, since she knows the spell to restore memories, and since she was there when Nick and Adalind met and fell in love the first time.

It's unanimously decided not to inform Sean Renard. There is still a lot of animosity toward him and what he did, and they feel he doesn't need to know, because none of what happened had anything to do with him.

"There are a lot of clocks here." Bianca observes as she walks into the blutbadt and fuchsbau's home.

"I'm a clockmaker and repairman." Monroe states proudly.

"Oh that's wonderful. I have an antique grandfather clock that Adalind's mother, Catherine, broke when she threw a temper tantrum. I've been meaning to get it fixed. It's a family heirloom and is supposed to go to Adalind. If it's alright with you, I would like to have it shipped here. And I, of course, will pay you to repair it."

Monroe is so excited to be getting to look at a clock passed down through generations of hexenbiests, that he is unable to stand still. It's Rosalee who has to invite them all to sit down so they can talk about what they need to do for Nick and Adalind.

"Do you guys want to get your memories back." Trubel asks. "It might end up making you more upset."

"Nick and I talked about it. We agreed that whatever happened, it doesn't change the fact that we're together now. We love each other, and that's what we're going to focus on. If the memories do prove painful, then we'll deal with them, like we dealt with everything else." Adalind tells the others. She and Nick holding their hands tightly together. They may have agreed to do this, but they're both still a little scared of what will be revealed.

"I'm surprised Diana hasn't just restored them. With her powers." Monroe says.

"That's not how it works. Plus, no matter how powerful she is, if she doesn't understand something, she won't know how to change it. And Diana didn't know Nick and Adalind when they were teenagers." Bianca clarified. Adalind had explained to her everything they had found out about Diana's powers.

Meeting the little girl had been interesting. She had immediately sensed this new person was a hexenbiest, just like her mom, and had known they were related.

Diana was, at that moment, looking at the three newborn babies, sleeping peacefully in their cradles.

"Remember Diana, no making the babies fly." Adalind warned softly.

"I know mom." the little blonde witch assured. "Nick told me, babies are very fragile and need to sleep a lot when they're new. Or they end up crying all the time."

The head of every adult there turns and looks at Nick, who just shrugs and says, "She's a good kid, just explain things to her in a way she'll understand and she'll listen."

"I knew you would be a great dad, one day." Bianca said, a touch of pride in her voice.

"So you didn't have a problem with a grimm dating your niece?" Trubel asked.

"Not at all. In ancient times, it was custom to pair the grimm with a wesen. A special matchmaker would be called upon, to talk with the grimm, see what he or she was most interested in, then match them with the right kind of wesen. It was highly recommended to match a grimm, who was constantly getting wounded or prone to impulsiveness, to match him with a hexenbiest. So she could easily heal his wounds or apply an antidote to any toxins he may encounter."

"Wait, grimm's blood takes a hexenbiest's powers. How would either one feel safe in that relationship." Monroe asked.

"That's what made it such an honor for them, they had no choice but to trust one another. And the union was seen as a way to ensure the grimms would protect innocent wesen. So you see, I saw Nick and Adalind dating as only following ancient custom."

GRIMM NICK ADALIND GRIMM

Nick sees Adalind sprawled out wearing the cutest pink bikini. He can't help himself. He takes out his sketch pad and begins to draw her.

"What are you doing?" Adalind asked him, a bright smile on her face.

"Drawing you." Nick glanced up at her with a smirk, then went back to his sketch.

She crawled over to him, "Is it a grimm thing to always sketch and write about everything?"

Maybe." Nick shrugged, eyes remaining on the paper. "My aunt's trailer is filled with books that are filled with a lot of writing and drawings. Though I think that was for record keeping, so future grimms would know what to do when dealing with wesen."

Adalind cuddled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you planning on putting this journal in with your other grimm books?"

"No, this is just for me. I love drawing you. I get to take that time to focus solely on you"

They lean closer and press their lips together.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom, what's this? Why doesn't this man have clothes on?" Diana asked, bringing an open book to her mother.

"Um, well, I think it would be best if I called your father so he can be here to help explain some of these things to you."

Adalind quickly called Sean Renard. "So, my aunt has come to visit for a while and Diana's found a book of her's about ancient ceremonies."

"Why do you sound upset about that? I thought you wanted her to have an education."

"The book tells about people getting naked, Sean. I didn't want her to be educated about that till she was older."

"Oh… Well, you're her mother. Mother's handle these things with girls. Fathers deal with boys."

"Oh no you don't. We are all going to sit down with her and try to explain things the best for her level."

"We all?"

"Yes. You, me, Nick, my aunt, Monroe and Rosalie. We are all mature, educated adults. The group of us should be able to explain things the best to her understanding"

"We are her parents. I think we can handle it ourselves."

"A few seconds ago you wanted me to handle it by myself. No, Sean. My aunt, Monroe and Rosalie have more knowledge about history and ancient cultures than anyone I know. And whether you like it or not, Nick is her stepfather, in a way. He is as strong a role model in her life as you, since Diana splits her time between your house and our's."

"Fine. When and where too you want to meet to have the talk with our daughter."

"The spice shop, two hours. No point in delaying anything. It's wiser to get a head of this before she starts asking questions we are not prepared for, or her getting the wrong information and ideas somewhere else."

Sean had to admit, Adalind was right. He hated it, but she was right. And it was bound to happen at some point. Having to explain the birds and the bees to their daughter. He just wished it was happening much much later.

The group helped gather everything the triplets needed and packed their things into Monroe and Rosalee's new minivan.

At the spice shop, the three small babies were placed into cribs, while Kelly was placed in a playpen.

"Why are Hank and Wu here?" Sean asked when he saw his the detective and the sergeant with the rest of the group."

"There are more things going on." Adalind explained. "There're why my aunt Bianca came to Portland in the first place. We won't get into it now, because we still haven't figured everything out yet. Don't worry. It has nothing to do with Diana. I just thought we better handle this first, since our daughter is not the most patient."

"Plus, this should be really entertaining." Wu snarked.

The book turned out to be one on ancient rituals involving wesen and grimms. In particular, a centuries dead ceremony involving mating new grimms with the right wesen. To ensure the grimms education and an alliance between said grimm and the wesen community that he dwelled among.

"But why doesn't he have clothes on?" Diana asked again on discovering a ritual included the grimm standing naked in front of the wesen he intended on marrying.

"Well, it seems, it was to show that he was physically healthy enough to provide the wesen with children." Adalind explained to her daughter.

She felt it was better than saying that it was really to prove the grimm was endowed enough to satisfy his wife in bed.

"Are you and Nick going to do this ceremony?" Diana asked.

"Didn't they kind of already?" Monroe asked, earning a look of disbelief from his wife.

He would never say it out loud of course, but Nick thought his blutbad friend was right. He and Adalind had already seen eachother naked, and had been more than satisfied.

"Things are done very differently now, than in those times, sweety." Adalind said.

"Well, this is interesting." Rosalee said, pointing to one of the pages. "It says here, that if a hexenbiest loses her powers from consuming grimm's blood, any child she conceives after with have that grimms blood in their system. And their powers will be unable to be taken by that grimm."

"That actually does make sense." Adalind explained. "Nick took my powers with his blood. By ingesting it, his blood would always be apart of me. It's why I had to go through a ritual to get them back. A ritual that included rubbing a paste consisting of a smashed up dead hexenbiest on my body. The hexenbiest paste might be one reason Diana is so powerful, because she was going through the ritual with me, absorbing the same paste I was. But, since my powers were taken away by grimm's blood, they can not be taken again. Diana's powers can not be taken by grimm's blood, either, since I conceived her after my powers were taken."

"Ok, is it just me, or is it sounding like Nick is as much a part of Diana as Adalind and Renard are." Monroe said, sounding equal parts puzzled, confused and suspicious.

Bianca spoke. "The grimm laid his claim on the hexenbiest. He defeated her in battle. In accordance with the old ways, even after her powers were returned to her, the hexenbiest belonged to the grimm who concurred her. According to this ancient practice. Once an unmarried grimm takes the powers of an unmarried hexenbiest, she belongs to him. The hexenbiest will never desire to harm the grimm directly. Even if the human part is not aware of it, the hexenbiest will feel a compulsion to create chaos around her, until the grimm lays his claim, in a carnal sense. The claimed hexenbiest will also become hostile to anyone perceived as a threat to the bond between the grimm and herself. This goes back to primal law. Nature of the beast, if you will."

"What, so Nick took claim over Adalind? Sounds a little misogynistic to me." Wu said.

"They do not own one another. No one can rule a hexenbiest or a grimm. But they are bound in a way that will forever draw them together, no matter how far either one tries to run." Bianca clarified.

NIck rubbed his head. With all this new information, it was sounding like he and Adalind's fate was more twisted together than he thought could be possible. And Diana sharing some of his blood?

Nick loved children. He was known for being the cop to go to when a child was in danger. There is nothing he would not do, no limit he would not pass, in order to save a child.

Being a sort of step father to the most powerful witch in existence was already interesting, then there was that whole thing with the black skull guy, and how Nick's bloodline was already destined to defeat him and protect his intended child bride, Diana."

The little girl excitedly jumped up and said happily, "Nick, you were always supposed to be my protector, because you're my dad, too."


	5. Chapter 5

To say Renard was uncomfortable with his daughter's announcement would be an understatement. But, seeing as he could see Trubel, standing in the corner, glaring daggers at him and looking as though she wanted to remove his head, he thought it better not to say anything.

Adalind, on the other hand, smiled brightly and hugged her daughter tight, tears shimmering in her eyes.

She and Nick shared a look and a smile, communicating without words, "This is our life? This is our family?

Nick looked over the pages in the book, running his fingertips over the words. Suddenly he felt a piercing pain lance through his head. He cupped his head in both of his hands, wincing, as the pain increased into a burning. The other's gathered around him, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Monroe shouted at Bianca, "Is there something on that book that's poisonous to grimms?"

Bianca shook her head no. She was looking at Nick with confusion, then, her eyes widened and she said, "I wonder."

Nick calmed suddenly, no longer crying out in pain, and dropped his hands to his sides.

When Nick opened his eyes, they were black as an abyss.. He looked at each person standing before him.

They all sensed there was a change that went beyond just the physical. Nick seemed to have a dangerous air about him. Like a predator, a hunter.

They realized the grimm had fully emerged.

"Nick?" Adalind spoke his name. Fear and concern causing her voice to tremble.

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

He's standing in line at the ice cream shop when he sees her walk by. Their eyes lock and she smiles at him. His grin widens. She's the prettiest girl he's ever seen. He senses that she must be really smart. And there's something else about her, something not human. He wishes he could talk to her, but unfortunately, she's gone before he can approach her.

It's later on that evening, when there's a bonfire for the teenagers, that he spots her again. He see's her being harassed by two teen boys. With such high emotional states, all three of them go into a full woge, and Nick can see that she's a hexenbiest and the two boys are bauerschwein.

Nick picks up a branch the size of a baseball bat, and shouts to the two boys, "Hey, leave her alone."

The pig wesen look at him and say, "What are you going to do if we don't? You think you can take us both with that stick?"

"Well, it's not much different than the kanabo my aunt has in her trailer, which is one of the many weapons she's been training me with, to practice my future grimm skills."

Though Nick had given the statement offhandedly, it did what he knew it would do, send the bauerschwein into a state of terror and cause them to flee for their lives.

Once the boys were running away, Nick quickly drops the stick and says as gently as he can to the blonde hexenbiest, "Hi, I'm Nick."

She bites her lip, a little nervous and hesitant, but then she smiles at him and says, "Adalind."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you. I like your's too. Reminds me of the czar of Russia. The one with the faberge eggs."

"That's a new one. Most kids called my saint Nick. Like, you know, for santa claus."

Adalind giggles and Nick swears it's the cutest thing he's ever heard.

He walks closer to her, and is relieved when she doesn't take a step back.

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

"Nick? What's wrong"

"Nick?"

"Hey Partner, are you with us?"

"Dude, buddy, you're kind of scaring us here?"

"Detective Burkhardt."

"Somehow, I doubt you calling him in your "I'm your captain and I'm in charge" voice is going to work in this situation."

"Your sarcasm and sass is not helping matters either, sergeant."

"Nick, please." Adalind's voice broke. "Please come back to me."

"Nick, um, dad, you're scaring mom. You should come back now"

There was a sigh of relief from everyone when they saw his eyes return to their silvery blue. His arms automatically wrapped around Adalind when she launched at him and hugged him tight.

Diana smiles brightly, seeing her mom and other dad happy and hugging.

"You had us worried there, man. Where did you go?" Monroe asked.

"Ice cream shop." Nick said, unsure of what happened or how to explain it, but still holding Adalind tightly. "Then, at some bonfire for teens."

"The place you met Adalind for the first time." Bianca said, nodding her head knowingly.

Adalind looked up at Nick for confirmation. He smiled at her and nods, "I first saw you at an ice cream place, but I didn't get the chance to talk to you. It was later on, at this bonfire, that I saw you being harassed by two bauerschwein, the three of you had fully woged, I knew I was going to be a grimm, and I used that to threatened them to get away from you."

"Wait" Monroe interrupted, "you knew you were going to be a grimm? That means you aunt must have taught you grimm stuff. And yet, you still went to defend a hexenbiest. Wait" Monroe said again, this time interrupting himself, "What were bauerschwein doing harassing a hexenbiest?"

"They were drunk and hitting on her." Bianca supplied. At everyone's questioning looks she clarified, "Adalind told me, that night, about how this really cute grimm boy had defended her from two drunk pig wesen, who thought they could get into her pants."

"You thought I was cute." Nick grinned at Adalind.

"Still do." She grins back.

There's a chorus of groans coming from several people in the room.

"If there going to start being sickening sweet, I'm gonna need greasy food." Trubel announced.

"Here, here." Wu seconded.

"Your thinking about food? When Nick just went into a full grimm state for a moment, remembered something from when he and Adalind were younger, which apparently, he and Adalind met before but don't remember? Nick was taught about his grimm heritage but doesn't remember?"

Interrupting Renards rant, Rosalee says, "Trubel, Hank and Wu, why don't you go get us all something to eat and bring it back here. The rest of us will fill Renard in and do some research on what may have happened to Nick and how to recover blocked memories.

The three left, Diana was given a tablet and headphones, so she could watch a cartoon, and Renard was informed about Nick and Adalind meeting when they were teenager's, but their aunts choosing to block their memories of each other, fearing Catherine Schade's wrath.

"Catherine would have never accepted her daughter falling in love with a grimm." Bianca explained.

"Oh, he knows how my mother was." Adalind said, snidely. "After all, he knew her in the biblical sense."

"Let's not get into that, now." Renard said with exasperation. "Yes, I know how judgmental Catherine could be." He breathes a heavy sigh. "Alright, let me see if I understand correctly, Nick and Adalind met and fell in love when they were teens. When it was realized they needed to be separated, for their own safety, the only way to break them up, was to make them forget about one another completely. And I take it, because Nick is a grimm, he had to forget about all things wesen. Is that right."

Bianca nodded yes. "It also suppressed his grimm abilities until he saw Adalind again. Her seeing him again would force her to woge. But the memories they had of each other would still stay locked away."

"That must have been one powerful spell."

"For it to work on a grimm? It had to be."

"So, Nick and Adalind apparently have a pre destined bond." Renard said, more to himself than really looking for clarification.

"I bet you regret trying to force me to be with you." Adalind said "Just so you could keep your image as mayor."

"I already regretted that, when all of you cost me the mayor's position." Sean takes a deep breathe. "I chose the wrong side, chose the wrong people, again, I get that."

"Maybe you should stop doing anything that will make Nick your enemy." Rosalee said "Because, he has friends that love and support him, and know he always tries to do the right thing. And he doesn't hurt people to pursue his own agenda."

Sean knows there's nothing he can say to defend himself. So, once again, he chooses to remain silent.

Nick continues to hold Adalind close. He inhales her scent.

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

Nick watched as Adalind levitated the book to herself. "Wow, that's impressive. I bet you never need a step ladder."

"I will admit, it does come in handy."

She opens the book and he can see there are illustration to go with the words.

"See, hexenbiests keep records of ancient ceremonies and spells. This one is the oldest wesen ceremony that I know of. It says here, that a grimm is given a wesen bride, usually a hexenbiest, do to our knowledge with spells and potions, and a ceremony is performed to join them and keep peace in the wesen community."

"So, it was expected for a grimm to marry a wesen?"

"Yep." Adalind said brightly.

Nick thought for a moment. "So, if I wanted to marry a wesen, a hexenbiest, I would be upholding tradition and not betraying my ancestors."

"Nope."

Nick looked at the pretty blonde. "Good to know."


	6. Chapter 6

They're hand in hand, walking along a path to a waterfall. Nick senses there's something Adalind has on her mind, but doesn't ask, deciding to wait for her to tell him when she's ready.

"Nick? I know, we've only known each other a few weeks, but I feel a connection to you that I've never felt with anyone."

He smiles and pulls her closer to him. "I feel the same way."

"Good, because, I was wondering if you would be my first?"

"First?"

"You know. My first."

Nick's eyes widen. "Adalind? Are you sure?"

"Completely. I'm falling in love with you. And I want my first time to be with you, tonight."

"Adalind, I want you, more than you know, but I have to confess something. I've never been with anyone either."

"Really!" Adalind was shocked. "But, you went to public schools, and were around a lot of girls?"

"I was always the new kid at school. By the time I got to know anyone, it would be time to move again. There was no point, when I couldn't stay very long."

"So we're going to be each other's first." Adalind said breathily. He see's excitement in her eyes when she says, "We should have our first time in the forest, under the moonlight and stars."

"We should?"

"It's a hexenbiest ceremony. If she should have her first time, on a full moon, beneath the stars with the man she loves, and it is also his first time, they will share a bond, forever."

"Share a bond? You mean, that we'll be together, forever."

"We'll share a connection, our minds will reach out to each other. Of course, we would have to be in a highly emotional state to do it, but I've read that sometimes, lovers can share dreams."

"And this is what you want to do? This is how you want to have our first time?"

"Yes"

"Alright. Tonight, I'll come to your house and pick you up. We'll drive to a secluded area, find a spot where no one will see us, and be together."

It was warm that summer night. Nick and Adalind walked to an area of the woods where they were least likely to encounter anyone. Nick laid out the blanket while Adalind hung the lantern on a nearby tree branch.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her.

"I'm sure, Nick. I love you. And I want our first time to be outside, in the woods."

He nodded. "If you're sure. Just know, I promise to stop, if at any point, you're not comfortable with anything. Although, you might have to get my attention, first."

She smiled at him. Loving him more for how sweet and considerate he was being.

He sat on the blanket and when she came over to him, he lowered her gently on to his lap.

He cupped her face in one hand, the other rubbed up and down her back.

Their lips met. Softly and slowly at first, but quickly turned hot. Adalind rotated her body so she could straddle Nick's lap, then she was tilted back and layed on the blanket. She could feel his desire for her pressed to her center.

"Uh, Nick? Nick!?" Monroe called, loudly. "Earth to Nick. Would you mind not kissing your girlfriend so much while other people are around. Please."

Nick pulled away from Adalind, and he realized he was cupping her face.

For Adalind's part, she did not seem concerned in the least, that Nick had suddenly just started kissing her. She was smiling brightly. Lips swollen and a little flushed.

It made Nick want to go back to kissing her.

"Mind telling us what happened, Burkhardt?" Renard asked.

"Was another memory triggered? Bianca asked, in a much gentler voice than Sean's.

Nick only nodded. He had no interest in telling everyone about the first time he and Adalind made love. He wanted to only talk about it with Adalind, and hoped she would have her memories restored soon.

"I am never getting food with Wu and Trubel, again." Hank said, as he and the other two walked back into the spice shop, heavily laden with take out containers. "We stopped at this food truck park, and these two decided to get something from every single vendor there."

"They were each selling something from a different part of the world." Trubel defended.

"It would have been rude to only go to one vender." Wu said, then turned to the others and asked, "Anything we missed?"

"You mean besides Nick and Adalind almost start to make another grimm baby?" Monroe said sarcastically.

Rosalee swats her husband and informs the trio,"We think, that because Nick is a grimm, when he made contact with Bianca's old books, it triggered memories of when he last encountered their scent."

"One of his memories came back because he smelled something?" Trubel asked in disbelief.

"It has been proven that smell is the strongest link to memory." Monroe stated. "A scent can trigger any memory connected to it. It's why most people associate pumpkin with autumn or peppermint with Christmas. Because of the strong smells. While you were gone and we were discussing the scent thing, it happened again. Nick got another memory triggered and started kissing Adalind like he was thirsty and she was a fountain."

"But why now? He hasn't received a potion yet but he's getting memories back. He must have encountered similar scents before." Hank said.

"My theory is that since his human side is now aware of what he's once lost, the grimm is able to restore those memories." Bianca has a look of fascinated excitement as she explains, "There's so much we don't know about grimms. About how powerful they really are, or what they may be capable of. When the royals betrayed the grimms centuries ago, they spread rumors about the grimms that were just not true. Made them out to be cold blooded murderers. The royals had many books about grimms, owned by wesen, to be burned. So that no one would remember that grimms were meant to keep order in the wesen community. Before long, even some of the grimms forgot what they truly were."

"So, Nick is getting his memories back, even without a potion. Maybe you should make up the potion to give to Adalind, so she knows what she's missing." Trubel advised.

Everyone agreed with the she grimm. Bianca and Rosalee went about gathering the ingredients. Adalind was a little preoccupied, being stared at lovingly by Nick.

The food containers were opened and it was agreed that everyone could just share everything.

Renard chose not to have anything, claiming to not be hungry. It wouldn't say it, but his stomach was still a little queasy from seeing Nick and Adalind make out like horny teenagers.

Suddenly, Nick's eyes go black again.

"Cara mia." Nick cupped Adalind's face, again. "Amore mia, bella" He pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away. he continued to whisper to her softly.

Though no one else could make out what he was saying, it was obvious Adalind could. The woman was blushing profusely, and smiling bashfully.

"Alright, bella, I understand." Monroe said, clearly confused over this latest turn of events. "That means beauty. Got that from beauty and the beast. Amore, that means love. But, what does cara mean."

"It's an endearment." Adalind explained, her voice light and filled with wonder and amazement. Eyes never leaving the man who was looking at her like she was his whole world. "It's what you would call someone who is special to you."

"He's speaking Italian now?" Renard says, exasperated.

Nick looks at him, jumps up, placing himself Between the half zauberbiest and Adalind and shouts something, angrily.

Adalind has to turn him around to face her, then she starts speaking to him softly. She strokes his face, his chest, and his arm, until he calms, pulls her into him, and kisses her deeply.

"Again? Seriously, dude?" Monroe throws his hands in the air.

"What did he say to you?" Hank asked Renard.

"He accused me of trying to take his true love from him." The captain's voice belied his own irritation and frustration with the whole matter.

There was a smug smirk on Rosalee's face when she suggested. "Maybe it would be a wise thing for you to stay away from Nick and Adalind for a while, until we get everything straightened out. Who knows what could happen, if he sees you as a threat."

"Fine." Renard replies. Then looks at his daughter. "Honey, do you want to come with me and stay for a while?"

"No thank you." Diana replies. "I want to see what else will happen with mom and my other dad."

Renard is clearly not happy. But, knowing there is nothing he can do, no one can make Diana do anything she doesn't want to do, he leaves.

When everyone's attentions turn back to the couple, they see that Nick has stopped kissing Adalind and has a confused look on his face.

He shook his head. "I was someone else. I had someone else's life. But, I knew Adalind. I felt like she was the most important person in the world to me. Like I wanted to kill anyone who tried to take her from me."

"Kind of like the way you got when she was with Black Claw." Monroe offered.

Nick nodded. "When I saw Renard, I felt, angry, like he would try to come between us."

"Not exactly unjustified emotions." Wu said.

"Sounds to me like a past life memory was triggered." Bianca said. "Your grimm must be very powerful, to be able to dig up even memories of past lives."

* * *

A more detailed version of teen Nick and Adalind's first time in chapter seven. I thought I would give some an opportunity to skip the smut, if they wanted to.


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS SMUT. ROMANTIC SMUT.**

* * *

Nick was glad he had read some of his aunts romance novels. The paperback ones filled with highly detailed love scenes. Most of those were about some hugely endowed guy taking a virgin, at least for the first sex scene.

The weird thing was, she had a lot of books by one author, about shape shifting immortal beings who search for centuries to find their one soul mate. These dudes only got one woman they could love, forever. Nick had thought that was a pretty raw deal, but, after meeting Adalind, he changed his mind.

He wanted to give her everything. Wanted to keep her, forever. For their first time, he wanted it to be as special for her as possible.

So he took his time. Brushed his lips over every inch of her skin. Ran his fingertips over her nipples, then gently pinching them, watching, listening, as she gasped and trembled.

He slipped one and between her legs, pushed in, and began to explore her most intimate area.

In the romance novels, there was talk of a little bud, when Nick found it, he made sure to give it lots of attention. First, he pressed down on it, then he pinched it between his fingers. Rubbing over it seemed to get the best reaction out of Adalind, so he continued to stroke the little bud with his thumb while he slipped a finger into her.

Nick concentrated on Adalind face, paying attention to her every reaction while his hand explored.

She was arching her back and moaning loudly. Neither her arms or her legs could be still and Nick had to press down on her abdomen with his free hand, to be able to continue his task.

When she cries out, she grabs ahold of his wrists, and Nick can feel her inner walls contract around his finger.

"Nick" she gasps his name. Eyes pleading with him to do more.

With shaking hands, he slips on a condom, positions himself between her legs, and, agonizingly slowly, begins to enter her.

She feels good. Really good. It takes all of Nick's self control not to explode right then. He wants this to last longer. Wants to enjoy every moment.

He moves slow, gradually increasing speed and depth. He positions himself, so his pubic bone can rub over her clit, believing that's the best way to make sure she feels as good as possible.

It works. Adalind is moaning and trembling again. Their holding on to each other, kissing sloppily. There no coordination. Noth with how lost in pleasure they both are.

Adalind's nails rake over Nick's back. Her heels press into his butt, pressing him deeper into her.

Then, he can't hold back anymore and crashes into that sweet abyss. Nick feels Adalind's walls contract around his dick and happily realizes she crashed right along with him.

For a moment, they stay like that, just holding one another with him inside of her. Kissing, stroking each other's faces. Reveling in the bliss they just shared.

When he feels composed enough, Nick withdraws, removes the condom and throws it away in a plastic grocery bag he brought.

He then goes back to her, wrapps her in his arms and the blanket around the both of them.

They'll rest there for a while longer, gather their strength, then head back to her aunt's house and the comfort of the bed in the room Adalind uses.

"Thank you for indulging me." She softly whispers to him.

"Of course. Anything for you." He whispers back. "I love you. And if you want to honor some traditions of your ancestors, I will happily do whatever you want. Especially when it benefits me so much." He grins, pulls her close and nibbles at her neck.

She giggles. "Good to know. But I think from now on, I want to make love in a bed, it's much softer."

Nick's fingers trail over her body. "Hmm. I agree." He slips his hand between her legs and smiles when he feels her growing damp. "How about we have our first time in a bed?"

Instead of saying anything, Adalind pulls him to her.

She's very glad her aunt had put a whole box of condoms in her bedside dresser drawer.


	8. Chapter 8

"Here you go, honey" Bianca places a steaming cup in front of Adalind, "inhale deeply, then drink all of it. Your memories will start to return. A little at a time, so you won't be overwhelmed. The memories with the strongest emotional connections should return first. I suggest you stay close to Nick."

Large grins spread on the couple's faces. Seeing no problem with that order, and thinking it's a brilliant idea, Nick wrapps his arm tighter around Adalind as she snuggles closer.

The rest of the adults in the room, except for Adalind's aunt, roll their eyes, and a few grown, at the sickening sweet display.

"Just what they need, another reason to be all cutesy." Trubel, though she would never admit it, nearly whined.

Adalind brought the cup to her lips, inhaled deeply, then drank every last drop, excited to finally know, what she and Nick had been to each other all those years ago.

Nick slid his nose and lips over the side of her face while she was taking the potion, and when she had put the cup down, he pressed a deep and thorough kiss on her lips.

Adalind cupped his face and kissed him right back. She began to feel a pleasurable warmth spread through her, and then, for a split second, a sharp pain in her head, quickly followed by an intense heat.

An image came.

She was lying beneath a much younger Nick. He was inside her. She could feel him moving. The way he was looking at her, eyes filled with wonder, amazement, and love, had her heart clenching with joy.

Their surroundings changed from being outside, under a starry sky and a full moon, to being in a soft bed, a lamp illuminating Nick's handsome face and adoring gaze.

"You were so tender with me, our first time." Adalind whispered against Nick's lips.

He smiles. "You meant everything to me. I wanted to do right by you."

"You did, in so many ways."

Adalind turns to Bianca. "You were a really cool aunt. Putting that box of condoms in my nightstand drawer."

"It was simply the smart thing to do." The oldest hexenbiest replied. "You were a very attractive young lady. And they way you and Nick were looking at eachother, I thought it wise to ensure you had some protection."

"Wow, you really weren't against Nick and Adalind being together." Wu said.

"Well, to be fair, at that time, I didn't know he was going to be a grimm. Adalind hadn't told me. All I knew, was that my niece was smitten with a young man, who looked at her like she was his goddess. She was happy, and I didn't want to spoil that happiness. I just wanted to make sure there would be no babies interfering with law school, of which Adalind was set to attend." Bianca clarified.

"If you had known about Nick's heritage, would you have objected, or try to interfere? Rosalee asks.

"I would have warned Adalind to keep it very quiet. Only because her mother would have used all of her vast resources to find Nick and kill him. Catherine was very cold hearted, and never really loved Adalind. Catherine should have never become a mother. The only reason she did, was to pass on the bloodline. And, I think, she may have thought she could use her child to one day rise in status in the wesen community."

"I'm sure it's the reason my mother introduced me to Sean. She knew he was determined to gain power, and thought if we aligned ourselves with him, we would get a piece as well." He used his charm and made me fall for him, because he knew it was how to gain my loyalty. Of course, it was all a complete manipulation." Adalind looks at her daughter, who's watching something on her tablet. "Diana is the only good thing that came from my dealings with Sean."

"Well,,, Renard did keep sending you after Nick, I mean, there was also an odd series of events that made the two of you keep clashing in each other's lives, but Renard did start the chain of events. Sort of." Monroe points out.

Bianca smirks. "Catherine didn't know it, but she was insuring that one day her daughter would be reunited with the grimm she fell in love with."

"You think that's interesting. Nick's mom killed Adalind's mom. Kelly saw Catherine as a threat to Nick, demanded she tell her where her daughter was, and things got really out of hand. Talk about fate having a twisted sense of humor." Monroe supplied.

"I knew she had been murdered. I just never knew it had been Nick's mother who had been responsible for her death. Certainly makes Adalind and Nick's relationship even more unique." Bianca says. "Under normal circumstances, one would not be able to be in a friendly relationship with someone whose relative killed one of theirs."

"Seems like, when it comes to the two of them, nothing ever happens in the normal way." Trubel comments.

Suddenly, they all see Nick's eyes turn abyss black once again.

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM

"Please, I beg of you, grimm, please do not hurt my baby."

"I have no intention to harm the child, or yourself. Your husband was the one to plot against the throne. I know you had nothing to do with it. But, the counsel may want you gone, just to set an example. Perhaps it would be best for you to go into hiding."

"Where would I go? I have no family. All of my friends were either loyal to my husband and would blame me for his death, or are loyal to the counsel and will turn me in. Where can I go where my child and I will be safe?"

The grimm thinks for a moment, then sighs. "I may have a way to keep you and your daughter safe, but you may not like it."

"I'll do anything."

"Pose as my wife. Claim your daughter is mine. The counsel knows nothing of my personal life. They will assume I have done way with your entire family, and would never suspect that the woman, whose husband I have killed, is living with me."

"You will protect my child, be a father to her, as if she were your own?"

"Of course. I will also protect and provide for you, only taking what you choose to offer, until the day you decide you wish to leave."

THe hexenbiest agrees to the grimms terms, gathers a few things for the care of her child, then mother and daughter flee into the night with the hunter."

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM

Nick's eyes return to blue.

Adalind looks at him with astonishment, her own eyes shimmering. "I saw it to." She whispered.

"Care to fill in the rest of the class?" Wu said.

"It was a different place. A different time. This lavish estate. I was married to a zauberbiest that plotted against the Royals and the wesen council. The council hired a grimm to assassinate my husband. He was supposed to kill me too, but I begged him to spare me and my daughter. He did, and had me pose as his wife, my daughter as his daughter."

Everyone was amazed at the parallels between that life and the events of this one.

"We were happy." Nick spoke with near force. "I felt that our life together, the life that we shared, was a really good one, filled with a lot of love."

Seeming to be lost in thought for a moment, Bianca looks at Adalind and asks. "I'm curious, how did you choose the name Diana?"

"When I was escaping from the royals, Miesner, the man who was helping me, sometimes lead me through the forest at night. I remember looking up at the moon and thinking that it was beautiful, a small comfort when I was afraid. Later on, when I was holding her, I had looked out the window and seen the moon, the same in Portland as it was in Austria. The Roman name for the goddess of the moon just seemed to feel right. Liked it already belonged to her."

"Also the goddess of the hunt." Monroe, walking encyclopedia that he was, couldn't help but point out. And because he never could stop himself when he was on a roll continued. "Wesen always believed Grimms prayed to Diana on a daily basis. The way mother's prayed to Hera, sailors prayed to Poseidon, and soldiers prayed to Athena and Ares. Everyone had a specific god they needed on their side, kind of like how catholics have special saints. My great grandmother on my father's side used to always say the moon was a gift from Diana to the grimms. Or decapitari as they were called in Roman times. Anyway, she used to tell this story about a grimm who prayed for a wife. The goddess sent him images, leading him to a hexenbiest who was married. At first, the grimm wondered why the goddess would send him to a woman he couldn't have, then he discovered the hexenbiests husband was a really bad dude. The grimm kills the guy and takes the hexenbiest as his wife. She already had a baby, a daughter. So the grimm promises to raise the little girl to be a huntress and to worship the moon goddess."

"And from what I know of the story," Bianca added, "The grimm and the hexenbiest had a strong marriage, a partnership filled with love. And they eventually had several more children. Though the grimm never treated them differently than he did his hexenbiest's first daughter."

Diana jumps in and says with excitement and pride. "Mom and dad were always meant to be together because even the moon wants them together."


	9. Chapter 9

Memories of past lives. Forgotten memories of this life. Nick was starting to think his mind would explode with all the things it was suddenly remembering.

As he was sitting there, listening to Adalind's aunt and Monroe talk about the ancient legend of a grimm who married a hexenbiest, it made him remember one more thing.

He wanted to propose to Adalind.

All of these memories being awakened only made him more sure that the two of them were meant to be together.

Especially after hearing his past self was married to hers.

And Nick felt it, deep down to his very core, that he and Adalind had a bond that traversed time, space, and even death itself. Vowing to spend this life with her only made sense. It would feel like they were going against destiny, if he tried to fight it.

Adalind clung to him tightly. Overcome with the feelings that were rushing through her.

Not all of her memories had returned, yet. But everything she had felt for him back then, was returning, in full force.

Adalind had loved Nick more than anything. He was he whole world. She would have done anything for him. Given up her whole life, just to spend it with him.

Adalind looked up at Nick, her eyes filled with all of the love and adoration she felt for him. He was no longer her whole world. Because now that included her children. But, he was still the love of her love.

She smiled to herself, realizing, in actual fact, he was the love of her many lives.

This one.

And all the ones that came before.

"I must say, I am very impressed with how well you all are handling this whole thing." Bianca complimented the group.

"This is just a normal thing for this gang." Wu said. "We've faced wesen terrorist groups. A several hundred year old bug wesen that ate people. Me becoming a were blutbad."

"Rat wesen that could mold themselves into one giant rat. A grandma that turned out to be el cucuy." Hank added.

"A defence lawyer that was rigging jury's by releasing mind altering pheromones. A chef that was killing blutbaden by sneaking toxic mushrooms into their food." Monroe gave his own input.

"Nick being turned into a zombie. His ex, Juliette being turned into a hexenbiest and then becoming a completely different person, named Eve." Rosalee offered her own recount of strange events.

"We've been through, alot. Faced a lot. But we've always seemed to pull through." He looked at Adalind, "Even when it seemed everything was lost, there were times when, what came next, turned out to be so much better than what we had planned."

Adalind returned Nick's smile, then looked at her aunt and said, "Everything this group has faced and overcome, has only proven to give them one more reason to hope, and to love. I know how lucky I am to be apart of this, how they accepted me, and my children. I wouldn't have the happy life I have now, if it wasn't for Nick and his friends. They are all truly amazing."

"You're apart of this group too, Adalind." Rosalee reminded the blonde.

"Yeah, Adalind gave Nick back his sanity when he went of the deep end for a while." Monroe chuckled, earning a pointed look from his wife.

Nick admitted. "My family is my sanity. With them, I can face anything. Without them, I would burn the whole world."

It was a sobering thought for everyone, until they saw Diana smile and nod. "Aunt Bianca, dad is very strong, but with mom, my brother and me, he is gentle. He doesn't want to live without us, so he will do everything to protect us. He's not scared of anything, just as long as he doesn't lose my mom, my brother and me."

* * *

I know this chapter is too short, but I wanted to post something to show that I am not done with this series, yet. I sometimes need to take a break from writing, but I always finish what I start, eventually. Please, have patience with me.


	10. Chapter 10

With summer coming to a close in a couple weeks, Nick was racking his brain on how to prove to Adalind that she meant more to him than just a fling. He wanted them to be a couple for the rest of their lives, and not just until the days started to grow colder.

He loved her. Her knew she loved him. They were good for eachother, there was no denying it.

So Nick decided that the best way to show Adalind that he was committed to her, was to ask her to marry him.

There was an old ring his aunt had among a bunch of other old looking trinkets in the trailer. Aunt Marie had told him that everything in the trailer would be his one day. So Nick assumed that he could give his future bride the ring, since it was going to be his anyway. Though he did tell his aunt Marie he was taking it. He felt it would have been wrong not to let her know that he had found the girls of his dreams and intended on marrying her.

Plus, he wanted to make sure the ring didn't have some poison or curse attached to it. After all, there were a lot of really weird weapons in the trailer.

The trinket was not cursed, or a weapon. It was the nicest ring with the largest gemstone in their possessions. About two, maybe three carrots and was in a gold setting. Very classy, very elegant, just like Adalind.

Marie had asked him if he was sure about marrying so young. There was also the fact that Adalind was a hexenbiest. She warned her nephew that there could be a lot of potential dangers if he went through with his plans.

But Nick refused to listen. He loved Adalind with all of his heart and was willing to do anything, face anything for a chance to spend his life with her.

Nick wanted to give her everything she deserved. And Adalind deserved the best.

He knew he wouldn't be able to give her everything right away, but he vowed he would do everything in his ability, to make sure she was happy.

He would work hard, so that one day, he could give her the perfect home. And they would be the perfect family.

Nick called Adalind and made plans to pick her up to go on what he promised to be a very special date.

Adalind wore her nicest dress, a sheer, soft pink floral, with spaghetti straps.

Nick felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her. It actually took him a moment to remember to breathe.

Adalind felt a little breathless, herself. Seeing Nick wearing a crisp white dress shirt and jeans that looked to be spray painted on, had her thinking only of their "end of date" activities.

He handed her a bouquet of flowers. They then reached for each other, pressing their lips together, and hands reaching out to touch, to caress.

Before things could get top hot, Nick broke the kiss. At Adalind's little pout of disappointment, he assured her they would continue, later, but first, he had something very special planned.

Their dinner destination was the restaurant where Nick saw Adalind for the first time. Nick ordered them a platter of chicken tenders and french fries.

They sat at one of the picnic tables the restaurant provided. One that was located near a pot of brightly colored flowers.

Just as they had finished up their food. The manager, with a broad grin on his face, brought out the same exact ice cream sunday Adalind had ordered the first time Nick had seen her.

At her look of surprise, Nick explained, "I came in earlier today to ask if they would help me out with something special I wanted to to for the girl I loved."

Taking the ring out of his pocket, Nick then drops to one knee and says, "Adalind, I feel this connection to you that I've never felt with anyone. You and I have both gone through a lot of loneliness in our lives. We both know what it's like to feel like outsiders. I can't help but think that the reason we don't fit in with anyone, is because we fit so perfectly with each other. And now I'm asking you to allow me to fit into your life for the rest of mine. Will you marry me?"

Adalind's eyes filled with tears, and her smile grew wide and bright. "Yes, Nick. Oh, god, yes, I will marry you."

Nick slips the antique ring on her finger with hands trembling from joy. He then stands up and pulls her tightly into his arms, claiming her sweet lips with his.

The kiss is long and deep, and very telling of the love and joy being felt by the young couple.

Nick can barely believe how lucky he is. Just eighteen years old and he has found the girl he was meant to spend the rest of his life with.

They eat the sunday together and make plans for their future.

But when they arrived at Adalind's aunt's house, they were surprised to find Nick's aunt there as well.

Both women looked very solemn.

"What's going on?" Nick asked. Instinctively stepping in front of Adalind to shield her from the potential danger he sensed was coming.

But Adalind's Aunt threw a purplish powder at the young couple, which was impossible not to inhale, paralyzing them instantly.

Nick and Adalind were moved to a mat on the floor.

Marie slipped the ring off of Adalind's finger, then handed the trinket to Bianca. "I can't take the chance of him seeing this ring and being reminded of her. Hold on to it. Hide it from her. If he gets his memories back, I trust you to give it back to him, whether or not he wants to propose to Adalind."

"I'll hold onto it. And that notebook you took of his. When they fall in love again, and I know they will, I will give both items back. The notebook first, then when they get their memories back, the ring."

"Aunt Marie, please. I love her. Don't take Adalind away from me." Nick pleaded. Fighting the effects of the powder enough to beg that they not separate him and Adalind.

"I'm sorry. This is the only way I can keep you safe. You're not a strong grimm yet. Adalind's mother would never allow you to live."

"It's true." Bianca confirmed. "We need to protect the two of you. I'm sorry, but making you forget one another is the only way to do that."

Tears streamed from Adalind's eyes. Nick was the only person to ever really love her. Losing all of her memories of him, would be losing the happiest moments of her life. She new her life was going to be cold and lonely without him.

Bianca and Marie slipped on masks, they then set fire to a large bowl full of dried herbs set at the young couple's feet. A thick smoke wafted its way to Nick and Adalind, who, once again, could not help but breath in.

Everything went completely blanc. Bianca and Marie first got Adalind to her bed. Adalind would be leaving first thing in the morning, straight to college. And so would never be questioned on what happened to that boy, of whom she loved so much.

The two women then got Nick into Marie's truck. The grimm woman would drive her nephew all night to a place where no one knew them, or would remind him of everything he had forgotten.

Nick and Adalind waken at the same time, reaching out for each other in unison. They hold on tightly to one another, moving their hands roughly over the other's body. To feel everything. To be assured that the other was right there with them.

"I love you, Adalind." Nick said in between kissing every inch of skin he could reach.

"I love you, Nick." Adalind responded, while she too tried to put her lips on every part of him she could.

They had gone to bed, so emotionally exhausted from everything they had learned the past two days, that they had dressed in comfortable nightwear and simply fallen asleep in eachother's arms.

Now, both were consumed by a desperate need. To have. To taste. To feel their lover in solid form and to assure themselves that they were together.

Clothes were shed instantly. Skin to skin contact the first goal. Their bodies fused together, rolling in the bed as one, in an attempt to get closer.

But no matter who was on top, neither one was relenting control. Both pressed their kisses deep. Both buried their fingers in the other's hair. And as one, both shifted their hips, so that Nick could slide his throbbing member into Adalind aching heat.

Moans of pleasure were muffled because neither one could bare to take their mouth off of the other.

Nick grabbed Adalind's backside with both hands, trying to press her as tightly to him as possible, trying to go as deeply into her as possible.

Adalind bit into Nick's shoulder, raking her nails down his skin, tears of joy streaming down her face at the taste, scent, and warmth of Nick surrounding her.

Nick had his nose buried in her hair, trying to get as much as her scent as possible, thrusting himself inside her even harder at the memory of the first time he had lost her entered his mind for a moment.

He drowned it out back reclaiming her lips. Felt rewarded when she kissed him back fiercely. Her need for him as obvious as his need for her.

Shockwaves went through both of them. The trigger of their release soothing the ache caused by memories of being parted.

Whispers of love and promises to never part again were breathed as their bodies came down from bliss.

Adalind was the first to drift back to sleep, fully sated and at peace in the arms of the man she loved.

Nick lied awake a bit longer. Thoughts of his and Adalind's life spinning through his head.

Nick loved Adalind. He knew she loved him. He now knew that they were soulmates and meant to be together.

Nick wanted to make what they had official in this life. Adalind deserved the perfect proposal. One that would make her go weak in the knees and take her breathe away. And was even more romantic than the one eighteen year old him had given her.

But as Nick thought about all the ways he could ask Adalind to commit to a life with him, it occurred to the grimm that Diana deserved a proposal as well.

A different kind, of course, one where Nick asks the little girl if she would accept him as a member of her family, as a father.

Yes, she had already started calling him dad, after finding out his blood runs in her veins, due to that encounter at the ruins with Adalind, but she still deserved to know that Nick was just as committed to her, as he was her mother.

The only question was, how to do it.

One thing Nick knew for certain,

He needed to get that damn ring back from Bianca.

* * *

I am aware I changed some things. Consider it a memory from a different person. Someone remembering something different from how some one else remembers it. Thank you for your patience. I could not decide how exactly I wanted this story to go. And I promise, more is to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Before he heads into work, Nick heads to Bianca's hotel, knocks on her door and when she opens it, says,

"I want that ring back you took. The one I gave Adalind when I proposed to her."

"Of course Nicholas. That ring is rightfully yours. I told you I would hold onto it and give back to you when you remembered. I take it that your memories of that event have returned?"

"They have."

She nods and heads to the room safe. Pushing in the code, she then draws out a small ornamental box, and from that produces Nick's ring for Adalind.

"I assure you. I've kept it well protected all these years. I always knew that you and Adalind would find your way back to each other."

Nick takes the ring and clutches his hand over the tiny trinket.

"I've always wondered," Bianca asks him. "How did you propose to my niece the first time?"

"I took her to the restaurant where I first saw her."

"Oh, how adorable. Are you going to do that again?"

"Maybe." Nick answers, a soft smile spreading on his face. He looks at Bianca. "I first saw her walking out of a coffee shop. But, I was thinking, Diana deserves a kind of proposal too. She should know that I'm serious about her being a member of my family."

"I'm sure you will think of something. I have never met anyone as sweet and thoughtful as you. You will give both Adalind and Diana proposals they will never forget."

Later that day, while investigating what looks to be a body dump in the woods, Nick feels a sharp stab of pain in his head. Luckily, it only last a second, so no one sees. Nick walks to a large tree, and leans against it as new memories sweep over him.

"Witch, I have traveled a great distance. I ask for water from your well. And some food if you can spare it."

"Come into my cottage hunter. Warm yourself by the fire. I will give you food and drink so you may refresh yourself."

"You are kind. What may I do to repay such service?"

"Winter fast approaches. The nights will be cold. And these be dark times. A woman living on her own in the forest is not safe. She could be the target of men with evil intent, or those who call themselves pious could accuse her of evil deeds. Stay with me till winter ends. Claim to be my husband. Surely you would love the warmth of a body in a soft bed over a cold and lonely one?"

"It is true that I have no one to keep me company at night. I would have to spend the winter nights in a tavern bed. What you offer is far more appealing. But tell me witch, will we truly share a marital bed, will we embrace as a husband and wife would?"

"Of course hunter. I have just as much of a use for your body as you do mine."

The days grew shorter and the nights longer, the outside world became far too cold to travel. Luckily, the skilled hunter had killed enough for there to be plenty of meat to last a couple months, before settling in with the witch. With no fear of going hungry, the hunter and the witch spent their hours in intimate embrace.

"Why had you no husband? You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Surely, dozens of men would be begging you to be their wife."

"I am a woman with great intelligence who speaks her mind. Very few men would allow me my love of books."

"Well, I love a woman of a sharp mind and wit. When I travel, I promise to bring you back a book."

"And each time you return, I will greet you warmly. There will be times when you will think to leave, if only of enjoying the pleasures of your returns."

He slid his hand up along her side, then trailed his fingertips between her breasts, over her belly, then slipped them between her legs, pressing into her wet warmth.

"The only place I wish to be, is deep inside the comfort of your body."

The image blurs for a moment, then clears to inside a courthouse.

"I saw her." A woman accused. "I saw her in the arms of a man. I saw them embrace with passion and then he went into the forest. I know her to be unwed. So who was that man. I say he must have been the devil."

"What do you have to say for yourself?" The judge asked the accused witch. "Is it true you were embracing a man?"

A smile came over her face as she answered. "Yes, very true."

"Miss, these are highly serious matters you stand accused of. Why are you smiling?"

"Shouldn't a wife be happy to see her husband?"

There were some gasps in the courtroom as all heads turn to see who the accused witch was looking at.

A man steps forward. "Would someone please tell me why it was, when I arrived home from hunting, that I found a parchment nailed to my door saying my wife was taken in for being a harlot and a witch?"

"Sir," The judge spoke to the man. "Do you mean to say that this woman is your wife?"

"That's what I just said." The man responded with heavy sarcasm.

The judge turns to the accusing woman. "Mam, is this the man you saw embracing the woman you call a witch?"

The accusing woman's eyes grow big, and she begins to stammer. "Well, I, that is, I mean."

The judge cuts her off, "What you mean to say is, you wasted the court's time with your unfounded accusations." He addresses the whole courtroom as he shouts. "Did no one think to ask her if she was married to the man she was seen embracing?!"

The judge then turns his attention to the hunter and his wife. "My sincerest apologies to the both of you. It seems certain people are so obsessed with finding witches, that they are willing to destroy what is obviously a happy marriage, just to claim they found a witch."

"May I take my wife home now?" The hunter asked.

"Of course." Said the judge. "And the best of wishes to the both of you."

When the hunter and his wife were safely back in their cottage, they embraced passionately. She held onto him tightly. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't get to the courthouse in time. That I would be burned at the stake before I ever saw you again."

"My instincts told me to return home early. That you needed me. I don't think I have ever been more grateful for them before in my life. The fear that gripped me when I thought you were taken from me, forever. Had they burned you, I would have turned everything they possessed into cinders, as well as them right along with."

Nick hears Hanks voice, "Nick, man, you gotta come back."

The older detective sighs with relief when he see's his partner focus on him.

"You scared me for a moment there. Where did you go?"

"I think I was in the time of the american witch trials." Nick said, confusion clear in his voice.

"Another past life?" Hank asks.

"Another life I shared with Adalind." Nick answers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a quick note. I am nowhere near done with this story. There are many past lives I plan to explore. But if I get any historical facts wrong, forgive me, I went to public school.**

* * *

A series of phone calls are made and it's decided for the whole group to meet at Monroe and Rosalee's that evening.

With more and more memories of Nick's past lives coming back to him, everyone agreed that they needed to figure out why it was happening at random moments, and ensure that his past personas didn't emerge at the wrong time.

Even Eve and Renard had been called.

Trubel informed Eve about Nick and Adalind meeting as teenagers, but being made to forget one another, for their own protection.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

It was hoped that the combined knowledge of everyone in the room would be enough to understand the problem and discover the right solutions.

Since Eve was the first to arrive at the house, it aloud Rosalee to ask her if she was going to be alright.

The hexenbiest assured her that she had made peace with the end of her and Nick. She would never regret what they had, But understood that it just wasn't meant to be.

When the others all arrived, so many people in one room posed an entirely different problem.

"I don't think we have enough places for people to sit." Monroe says to Rosalee.

A smirk appears on Nick's face. "Sure you do." He sits in a chair and pulls Adalind onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her tight.

The blonde blushes deeply, but the smile on her face is big and bright and she happily snuggles closer in him.

"Are these the kind of scenes my daughter is exposed to." Renard mumbles to himself.

"I suggest you behave yourself." Trubel growls lowly at him. "As far as I'm concerned, you're only alive because Nick wants it that way, so Dianna won't have to grow up without her father like he did, but, if you step out of line, one time, if you try to make Nick unhappy for even a second, I will use the full resources of HR to take you down. And Black Claw no longer exists to help you." Then she lowers her voice further, looks him straight in the eye and says "I wonder what Dianna would say, if she knew you killed Miesner? She had really liked him, you know?"

Renard moves away from the she grimm, and takes a seat on one of the dining room chairs that had been brought out. He had no doubt her threats were real, though he could not help but be a little impressed at her deviousness.

Hank, Wu, Trubel and Eve also take a chair. Leaving the couch for Rosalee, Monroe and Bianca.

Think blankets are laid out on the floor for the infant triplets, so that their parents can tend to them whenever needed.

Kelly, being a toddler, is kept an eye on, just to make sure he doesn't get into anything, he's not supposed to.

Diana tells everyone that she is going to play on Nick's phone in Monroe's workshop, while the adult's talk about what's wrong with her other dad.

"Diana calls Nick dad, now?" Eve asks.  
Well, apparently. When Nick took Adalind's powers by making her drink his blood, it stayed in her system. Which meant that even getting her powers back, Nick would not be able to take them again." Monroe began to explain.

"Which is why his blood could not take away my own hexenbiest." Eve interrupted.

"Right." Monroe continued. "Well. it seems that it also meant that whatever children Adalind gave birth to, will also be immune to his blood. Because they too, would have his blood in them."

"Wait, does that mean any children Eve has, will be immune to Nick's blood? Will they have a part of his blood in them." Trubel asked.

"Eve was made a hexenbiest. She was not born one. Even though Adalind had her powers taken, and then returned, because she had that in her bloodline, any children she had could be beists. But, with a made hexenbiest, though they are always very powerful, they do not carry the bloodline, and so, none of their offspring have powers." BIanca explained. "We found this out when we tried to increase our numbers, centuries ago, during the spanish inquisition, when they were killing off anyone who they suspected of being different."

"So, the bloodline thing, keeps Nick's blood with Adalind, always, but works more like a vaccine, with Eve?" Wu tried to understand.

"I know it sounds very strange, but I'm afraid that's how it works." Bianca nodded sympathetically, knowing that it was confusing for those who had not grown up with the knowledge as she did.

"Everything is always more complicated with the wesen community." Renard put in. He really wished they could get to the matter at hand, instead of discussing why he must share the title of dad.

"Well, Nick's life sure is getting more complicated." Hank states. "Because for whatever reason, he starting to have flashbacks of moments that happened in another time and pace."

"It seems that memory potion worked much better than I thought." Bianca says.

"But, Nick didn't drink it." Trubel says.

"Actually, he did. He inhaled the aroma, since he had been sitting right next to Adalind, and then kissed the potion off of her lips, ingesting just enough to affect him." Bianca corrects.

"A little goes a long way with Nick." Wu snarks.

"With Nick, nothing ever goes the way it's supposed too." Monroe grumbles. Tired of his best friend being constantly put through so much chaos.

"He's just so special." Hank grins.

"He's one of a kind." Adalind says softly, running her fingertips along Nick's face.

Nick's vision blurs for a moment. When it clears, he sees himself, in clothes that look like something out of one of those sword and sorcery films. He saw Adalind next to him, dressed in a similar style.

There were voices of old men. Though their images did not form.

"Grimm, your services our required. There is a coven of beists, both hexen and zauber, they are wreaking havoc on villages, poisoning livestock, then threatening to poison children if those villages to not pay them whatever treasure they ask for. So that you will not be ill prepared, we have sent for a hexenbiest who is quite powerful, but was abandoned as a babe, rescued and raised by a blutbad and a fuchsbau. She has agreed to work with a grimm, in order to bring peace to the wesen community."

The two travelled together, finding it easy to talk about any and everything.

"There's a family of eisbiber I stay with during the harshest part of winter." Nick told Adalind. "I keep them safe from threats, bring back any items I feel they may want or need from my trips. I try to repay them as much as I can, though I feel no one can compare to an eisbiber, when it comes to hospitality." He smiles. "There's never a shortage of baked goods or blankets."

Adalind smiles back, "There are a number of eisbiber families in my village, so I know exactly what you mean."

Images shifted. Nick saw Adalind take a small dagger and cut his arm enough to allow it to flow into a small bottle. Then she bound up his wound with great care. Her touch as gentle as a butterfly's wing.

Together, they mixed some herbs, adding in his blood, pouring all into a large jug of sweet wine. Then slipping the tainted drink into the offering for the coven.

After a few hours, screams were heard as the powers of every member of the coven were taken.

The grimm felt relief and satisfaction the the villages were now safe from the coven. But then he feels concern for his companion. She had so important to the success of this mission. He wondered if she would feel any distress about attacking her own people.

He looks her in the eye, trying to read her every expression, when he asks, "Are you alright. I know that they are your people…"

"They're not my people." She assures him. "We may be the same species, but they chose to do harm. To threaten and extort from innocent people. I feel no remorse for taking their power. Taking their weapons of greed. I know we did the right thing."

He smiles at her. "And you were amazing. So brilliant."

His smile broadens at her blush.

That night, as they sat by a campfire fire, without the worries of their mission weighing on them, the two found themselves giving into the desire they had felt since first laying eyes on one another.

Nick's hand caressed Adalind's back while the other cupped her breast, his lips roaming her neck.

She moaned softly. Her hands roamed over his torso

Nick can hear the voices of his friends, but they seem to be coming from far away.

"He's becoming really flushed." He can hear the concern in Trubel's voice.

"His skin is so warm to the touch." Adalind's voice is soft, but also filled with concern.

"Should we call a doctor? His breathing is starting to sound kind of heavy." Wu offers.

"Umm, maybe we should leave him alone for a few minutes." Monroe states, clear embarrassment in his voice.

Nick's eyes refocus on the present. He sees Adalind sitting on his lap, blushing brightly.

He senses the other. In his peripheral, he can see that they are looking all over the room, only occasionally refocusing on him. Clearly knowing what he had been remembering in his past life, and unsure what to say or do about it.

But Nick doesn't care. All he cares about is the woman sitting on his lap, looking at him with so much love, that he was helpless against the need to cup her face and take her lips in a passionate kiss.

He's pulled back into the past.

The two enter the the center of the village

"My family will be so excited to meet you." Adalind expresses cheerfully.

"Are you sure that they won't mind that I'm a grimm?" Nick asks with concern.

"They're a blutbad and a fuchsbau that raised an abandoned hexenbiest child. Trust me, you'll fit right it." She pauses for a moment, then warns. "They'll probably ask you a lot of questions.

It seems in their nature to want to know everything about anyone who meets them."

Nick notices a man coming toward them at a fast pace. He registers this man as Sean Renard, but that this version of him is a full zauberbiest.

"What are you doing alone with this man? You are my intended?" The zauberbiest Sean demands.

The grimm feels a lurch in his chest. Why hadn't she told him she was promised to another? After those nights spent by the fire? He loved her. Had thought she felt the same for him. Why give him hope for a life together when there was none?

Before the grimm could fully react, he hears his beloved hexenbiest shout at the zauberbiest. "I am not your intended. I stopped being your intended a year ago when I caught you in the embrace of that harlot."

"Surely, you can not still hold that against me? I am a man. A man often requires comforts from many women."

A large clay jug flew through the air and made it's way straight to the foolish zauberbiest, who ducks from the object but decides to still try and plead his case.

More objects quickly follow the first, the hexenbiest screaming things at the zauberbiest that would make even the most hardened criminal whimper in fear.

An older man, who Nick registers as Monroe, steps up to the grimm and asks, "Are you planning to marry our sweet Adalind?"

The grimm, filled with a huge sense of relief, realizing his hexenbiest was still free to marry him, nods. "If she'll have me."

"No doubt she will." Monroe assures. "You look to me to be the type to never stray or break a vow."

"I would rather die than betray the woman I love." Nick says vehemently.

"Thought so."

A woman, who Nick realizes is Rosalee, approaches. "Sean, you best run off and leave Adalind alone. Adalind, dear, please introduce us to your gentleman friend. He seems to be quite taken with you, so I think it's best if we get to know him."

The zauberbiest runs away and a smile quickly spreads on Adalind's face as she turns to them. "Oh, sorry. This is Nick, the counsel had sent he and I to take care of a coven of hexenbiest who were causing chaos." A wistfulness enters her voice. "He and I became very close on our journey."

"Of that I have no doubt." Rosalee gives her a pointed and all to knowing look. The look said she knew exactly how well the grimm and the hexenbiest got to know one another.

Adalind blushed brightly and sought Nick out, who wrapped his arms around her while she buried her face in his neck.

"Young man." Rosalee turns the full weight of her stare on Nick. "Just what are you intentions?"

It's clear that Adalind has the same question, when she pulls away from him slightly to look up at his face.

Nick stares lovingly at her for a moment. Then pulls away further and drops to one knee. "My every intention, is to spend the rest of my life making you happy. If you allow me, I will gladly devote my entire life to you and you alone. The only being I will love as equally as I do you, will be our children."

Tears fill her eyes, even as she smiles brighter than she ever had before. "Yes, I allow it. Yes, I wish for nothing more."

The grimm stands up and pulls his hexenbiest back in his arms, kissing her with all the joy flowing through him.

Rosalee clears her throat. "I think we best get to planning this wedding quickly. Perhaps we should talk to the eisbiber, see if they can arrange a proper wedding in a few days. For I fear it will be all too soon that Adalind will be round with the grimm's babe."

This time, both Nick and Adalind glow crimson. Though neither can object to the woman's statements. The two of them had not exactly been careful. It would be no surprise if their first child had already been conceived.

"The eisbibers will help." Nick hears himself say, as he refocuses back on the present.

"Eisbiber? Sure, they help with a lot of things. Do you want them to help you with this past life stuff?"

"Honey" Rosalee pats her husband's leg. "I think Nick's past life contained eisbiber."

Nick nodded. "My past self was friends with a family of eisbiber." He takes a deep breath, to compose himself and to process what he saw, and felt. "I was sent on a mission. There was a hexenbiest sent with me." He looks at Adalind. "She was you. We fell in love." Then he looks at Monroe and Rosalee. "You were her adoptive parents."

"We were there too!" They say at the same time.

Nick nods, a smirk forming, despite how crazy what he was saying seemed. "She was abandoned and you found her, raised her as your own." Nick looks at Rosalee, with a big grin. "You knew she and I had been overly friendly on our mission. You insisted that we get married right away. To avoid any scandal. Just in case a baby grimm was on the way."

"Sounds like I was a very responsible mother." Rosalee said seriously, though she couldn't fight the smile that began to spread.

"So Nick not only knew and fell in love with Adalind. But he knew Monroe and Rosalee too. And they became his in laws." Trubel observed.

"Well, it has long been believed that some souls will always spend their lives together." Bianca informed. "It's no surprise that Nick's closest friends in this life, had been close to him in other lives."


	13. Chapter 13

Nick was noticing, that in every life he was remembering, he and Adalind were together, in love and either married or lived as if they were.

Fate, it seemed, always brought them together.

He looked at her. His brilliant, beautiful Adalind. Though they had been at odds for a long time, fate had found a way to unite them once again.

Nick's reminiscing over the relationship he had with the hexenbiest was interrupted when Trubel asked, "Are you and Adalind, like, in love in every life?"

"So far, that seems to be the case." Nick answers honestly.

"Do you know when you were?" Wu asked.

"Europe, I think, during the dark ages." Nick explained. "Everybody was wearing clothes that reminded me of those fantasy movies. You know, the ones where there's a giant dragon flying around and breathing fire."

"And you said that you also had memories of being in America, during the witch trial?" Bianca asked.

"And don't forget that he must have been Italian at some point." Added Wu. "Since he sort of became that past self, in the spice shop, and threatened the captain."

"So he has also known Renard, in a past life." Observed Eve.

"At least two." Nick admitted. When all eyes turned questioning at him, he clarified. "He was in the past life I just remembered. He was Adalind's former fiance, till she caught him cheating on her." Nick chuckled and looked at Sean. "She threw a huge clay jug at you. Using her powers. You had tried to act like she was still yours. She made it loud and clear that she wasn't."

Most of the other softly laughed at Nick's telling of events. Renard, however, simply looked agitated. He caught Adalind's little smirk. No doubt, she was remembering, fondly, how she threw that vase at him.

"What do you think keeps triggering all of these past life memories?" Eve asked.

"Hard to say." Bianca said. "But, it has already been said that Nick is quite extraordinary. It's possible that his mind, once it had been told that it had forgotten one thing, may have deciding to seek out all other memories it may have lost. And so, instead of just recalling events from this life, his subconscious is recalling events from every life. Or, at least, all of the lives he has shared with Adalind."

"What if he shared every life with Adalind?" Trubel asked

"Then Nick might end up having these flashbacks for a while yet." Monroe states, even more worried, now, for his friend."

"Perhaps, it would be best if he wasn't alone." Bianca advised.

Rosalee agreed. "Hank or Wu should stay near him when he's at work. Monroe or I will stay with him, when he needs to do grimm research. And, of course Adalind will be with him when he's home."

"Looks like we'll be carpooling a lot, partner." Hank said.

Nick's eyebrows raise and he nods. He knew they were right. He just wasn't safe by himself right now. He certainly wouldn't be safe behind a wheel.

"Maybe I should take Diana for the time being. Just to be safe." Renard says.

"No! Dad!" Diana walks into the room and states firmly. "Dad Nick would never hurt me. His past persons would never hurt me. He loved me then, just like he loves me now." Then she calms and smiles. "And I want to see all the times he and mom fall in love. I like all the different times he makes her happy."

Renard knows it is useless to argue with his daughter. She inherited the stubborn streak from both of her parents. So he resigns himself to accepting that she would be staying with Nick and Adalind.

Besides, an army of verrat wouldn't stand a chance against his little girl.

Nick goes over what Diana said, and asks, "Do you know some of the lives I've lead?"

She nods. "In some places, you were my only dad. In others, you were my second dad. My first dad," Diana glaces at Sean, "wasn't always so nice. He would make mom afraid, or mad, and she cried a lot with him." She looks seriously at Nick. "But, you always made her happy. Even when she was crying, she was smiling big at you."

Adalind smiles warmly and brushes her fingers along Nick's face. "Common theme in all of our lives. You, always making me happy."

His love for her is shining brightly in his eyes when he replies. "I love making you happy. I love knowing that I'm the one you're happy with."

"Ok, before those two make another baby in front of us, can we please get back to why Nick's mind is deciding to bring his past lives to the present one." Wu said, louder than need be. Trying to break the trance that Nick and Adalind seemed to be under.

"Well as I said," Bianca explained, "Nick's mind is working overtime to repair itself. But there also might be something his subconscious is trying to work through in this life, so it's showing him every other life he has lead. Maybe as a way of helping him reach the right decision."

"But what could that be?" Monroe asks.

Nick thinks of the ring hidden safely with his grimm stuff at the spice shop. He didn't want Adalind to stumble on it until he could think of the perfect proposal. Maybe his past life memories were surfacing to help him find the perfect way to ask Adalind to commit her life to him, again.


	14. Chapter 14

Returning from a hunt, his body is tired, but his heart is rejoicing. Soon he will be in the company of his beloved.

A smug smile spreads on his face as he recalls how the stupid members of the council had believed him when he told them he had not only killed the zauberbiest that had caused them trouble, but his hexenbiest bride as well.

They had paid him so handsomely for the job.

But what they didn't know, was that he had taken the hexenbiest for his own bride.

Though they had not laid together yet.

He wanted to give her time before he pursued his desires for her. She deserved to be courted and wooed. He wanted her to want him, and not feel like she had to be with him, in order to continue to be protected. Or to keep getting care for her daughter and herself.

She wasn't some whore to him. She was the woman he desired to be his true wife, in every sense of the term.

Oh, how he loved her. She was so sweet and so smart. She had such a clever wit.

She practically glowed when she smiled. And her laughter was the most enchanting music.

And the child was the very picture of innocence. So adorable. Every instinct he possessed demanded that he protect her. To be willing to kill for her. To die for her. He already saw the little girl as his own daughter. He vowed that he would be a good father to her.

He sees the child playing happily in a little fenced in area. He picks her up and peppers kisses on her little face. She squeals happily at his return and hugs him back, cover his face it little wet kisses.

But, as what happens with children, she becomes distracted, and would rather continue to play with her new kitten, than be held.

So he sets the little girl back down, and goes in search of her mother.

He finds her with her head down, and her hands covering her face, close to the fireplace. And, though she seems to be trying to hide it, he hears her crying.

He kneels down close to her. "What has upset you? Please, allow me to make it better."

She looks up at him with her eyes red rimmed and shiny from tears.

"You're back. Welcome home." She smiles brightly at him, obviously glad to see him, but a sadness still haunts her face.

He feels as if someone had grabbed ahold of his heart and twisted. He hated seeing her so upset, and feared she missed her husband. Or, was unhappy living here with him.

He repeats. "Please tell me what troubles you.

She surprises him when she asked, "Why haven't you touched me? Is it because I am a hexenbiest? Do you find me repulsive?"

"Repulsive? You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I desire you so greatly. I feared I would go insane from my want of you." He answered her.

Seeing the sadness leave her and a hopeful look enter her eyes, he continued, "The only reason I do not touch you the way that I wish, is because I was unsure if you would allow me to. I thought you still grieved for your husband. That you still needed time. And I would never take a woman by force. No matter how deeply I needed her."

She lunged herself at him. Her whole demeanor changing. Ever shadow of sadness gone and replaced by joy. He catches her easily, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Their lips collide in passion.

"Nick!"

"Nick!"

Several voices call his name. It takes a moment to register who exactly was calling for his attention. Nick takes a deep breath and his vision refocuses on Monroe and Rosalee's living room, and all the people in it.

He realizes that he has a near death grip on Adalind, and that his hexenbiest was blushing the deepest scarlet he had ever seen.

"What happened." He asked.

"You were gone again, is what happened." Wu deadpanned.

"Obviously, it was a life you shared with Adalind, because you just started kissing her like she was your only source of oxygen." Monroe informed.

Nick studies the blonde's face and notices that her lips were slightly swollen.

"Are you ok?" He asked her lowly.

She nods, still a little breathless from the passionate kiss he had surprised her with.

"We need to find a way to control these regressions." Renard states.

"That's why we are all here." Trubel retorts. "All of these people in one room, with all different kinds of knowledge. Somebody should be able to figure out what to do."

"I've heard of Buddhist monks that put themselves in trances, trying to recall past lives. Maybe by putting himself into a trance, he could control when his vision came." Eve suggested.

"I doubt Nick as the ability to sit still long enough to try that." Hank said. "No offence partner." He directed to Nick.

"None taken." Nick returned with heavy sarcasm.

"Maybe if we tried hypnotism." Rosalee offered.

"That could work." Bianca said. "Try to convince Nick's subconscious to only reveal past life memories, when it's safe to do so."

Diana walks up to Nick and looks at him with her own special brand of intensity. "I think I can help." She says, seeming to understand something the others haven't noticed. "His mind is remembering things when he is around something that is like what was near him before, in his other lives."

"SMELL!" Monroe shouts.

Everyone turns to look at him. Expressions clearly stating that they think he has lost his mind. So the blutbad decides to quickly clarify.

"The sense of smell seems to be strongly linked to the part of our brain connected to memory. A scent will trigger a feeling or recall an event where the scent was dominant. It's like why I can't smell an old book, without thinking of my uncle."

Rosalee squeezes her husband's hand in a show of sympathy for his loss, shooting Renard a glare, of which the half royal has no idea the reason why.

"But any and every scent could trigger a past memory. If that's the case." Wu observes.

"I think it might the right combination of scents that have resurfaced each memory." Bianca offered. "Nick's subconscious might be selecting the memories it thinks he's ready for, or might be needing at the time."

"There's something he wants to do. Something he thinks he needs to do." Diana announces. She looks at NIck and smiles. "Don't worry, I won't say what it is."

He smiles back at her, grateful his soon to be legal stepdaughter is willing to keep his plan a secret."

"Is it something the rest of us need to know?" Renard asked, not liking that plans were being hatched that he knew nothing about.

Diana looks at him and scrunches her eyebrows. "No, dad. Only Nick dad needs to know."

The little girl stops and thinks about that sentence a moment. Everyone sees her glance at her mother for a moment, then quickly look away, stopping herself from revealing to Adalind what Nick's secret could be.

Adalind hadn't caught her her daughters glance, too lost in thought about what Nick would be worried about. Afraid that it might be a new threat that he didn't want to worry her about.

But those that caught that glance knew what it meant. The thing that was taking up a lot of Nick's thoughts had everything to do with the woman sitting on his lap.

It was obvious that he was planning another life where he and his hexenbiest were living happily ever after.


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter is too short, I know. I just wanted to show I am still working on this story. New chapters will be posted in January.

* * *

Diana looks at Nick and says, "I think I can make you go back into your other lives."

"Are we sure that's a wise thing to do? Maybe we should try something else, first." Monroe suggested.

"We should definitely weigh all of the options available." Rosalee advised. "This is Nick's mind we're talking about. We don't want to do anything that might cause him to lose his sanity. Which, could happen, if he is forced to deal with too many life memories at once."

"But I can help!" Diana protested.

"We know you can, honey." Adalind comforted her daughter. "But we want to make sure it's the best thing for Nick."

Nick sat silently. He felt himself being drawn into another life where his fate was decided for him.

 ** _The Victorian Era_**

"Nicholas, I know you loved Juliette, but she did not return the depth of love you felt for her. And now, she has left you completely. Gone to be with another. Please stop trying to hold on to someone who has already moved on."

"I know you're right, mother. It's just that, I gave her everything that I had, and still, it wasn't enough. How can I give my heart to another and know that she won't leave me, as well."

The images shifted, then became a new place, some time later.

"Nicholas, there is a young woman. She is in trouble. The father of her child wants nothing to do with her. He is in pursuit of a woman that can grant him more power. If she does not marry soon, she will have to go away, hide from society, maybe even give up her child, or risk being unfit for marriage altogether, and completely shunned."

"So, I am to marry a woman whose heart already belongs to another." He sighs in resignation. "It seems we will be a perfect match."

"There is one more thing." His mother warns. "She is a hexenbiest."

"A hexenbiest, willing to be the wife of a grimm? She must be desperate."

"Her mother wants to preserve her reputation. And the young woman is willing to do anything to be able to raise her baby."

"And you're willing to have a hexenbiest for a daughter in law? A zauber or hexen biest for a grandchild?"

"I see this as the best way for you to gain a family. To heal from the hurt you were caused and have a happy future. However that can be possible, I am willing to do."

When he see's her for the first time, he can not help but be struck by her beauty.

And he senses a desperation about her. She wants to hold on to her baby. Fears being shunned by society, cast out and having to fend for herself and her unborn child.

She may be a hexenbiest, a strong and powerful being, but, at the moment, she was a scared young woman. One who needed assurance that she and her child would be cared for.

He made the decision to treat her with all of the tenderness and consideration that he was capable of.


	16. Chapter 16

"He's gone again." Wu says. "I think he's lost in another life."

"I don't like how this keeps happening." Rosalee says. "I'm worried that he's going to end up being stuck in the past."

"What if Diana sends Adalind with Nick when he goes back to his past lives?" Trubel suggested. "Would that keep him from losing his mind?"

"Can you do that" Monroe blurts out at Diana.

The little girl thinks on it for a moment. "I think so." She finally answers.

"Adalind being with him could anchor him." Bianca said. "Since the two of them have shared so many past lives together. Feeling her presence as they remember their past, may help Nick to keep his sanity, because he won't be going through the ordeal alone."

"Just tell me what I need to do." Adalind says, wanting to help the man she loves in any way she can.

"Just focus on dad." Her daughter replies. "I'm going to connect you."

Diana's eyes glow violet, and a huge smile spreads on her face. "This is much easier than I thought it would be. Dad wants mom with him. His soul is reaching out to her's."

* * *

She had felt moody and irritable all day. She desperately wanted her husband's attention, but he had mostly kept his distance from her. He never attempted to touch her in an intimate manner.

That evening, when they were in the parlor, and he had chosen to sit in a chair instead of on the couch next to her, she could no longer hold back her frustration.

"Am I so repulsive!" She shouted. "What sickens you most about me? Is that I am a hexenbiest? Is it that I am with child? Another man's child? Or do you hate me because I am not the one you wanted? Do you pine for another?"

But his own frustration had been mounting. He wanted her. Desired her. But had been told that a pregnant woman can not be put through too much, or she could lose the baby. And then there was the fear that she yearned for the father of her child. He hated not knowing if her heart was even open to love another.

And so, without thinking, he shouted back, "Do you not wish for your love? Would you not prefer that he be by your side? Do you not hope that he will come here and beg for you to be with him, to forgive him and raise your child together?"

Adalind bursts into tears. "I loved him more than my life. I gave him everything I had. And he just threw me away like I was nothing. He knew this baby was his and he still denied me. I hate him for using me. For hurting me and abandoning me and this child. He cared not for the fate that I could have suffered. Cared not for ruining my reputation. That I could have been found unfit for marriage and that this child could be ridiculed for the rest of their life. Or that I may not have been able to raise my own child. That my baby could have been ripped from me, never to know me as mother."

Nick moves to her side, reaches for her and wraps her in his arms. Holds her as she sobs. Strokes her hair and tries to comfort her with his touch, not able to find the words that would soothe her.

It puzzled him how a man could walk away from a woman that loved him. From the child she carried. To Nick, a man that does not take responsibility for his child, is not a man.

"I'm sorry." He finally says. "I should have not have said those things. Hurting you is the last thing I want to do." He pulls back a little to tilt her head up so that she could see the sincerity in his eyes. He admits, "You are far from repulsive in my eyes. You are a beautiful woman. That fact that you are a hexenbiest is not the reason I keep my distance. Nor is it because you are with child." He takes a deep breathe, strokes his thumb over the curve of her face and confesses. "I want you. I desire you. The way any man would desire a beautiful woman. But I refuse to pressure you to give your body to me. And I feared, if I were to be with you in the way that I wished, that you would lose the baby. And I could not live with that on my conscience. I kept my distance from you, because you are temptation, and I feared if I touched you, I would be unable to resist any longer."

Her eyes went from sad to hopeful.

* * *

"Master Nicholas!" A servant shouts. The man comes up to him and continues. "Your wife, she is having the baby."

"Has the midwife been summoned?" Nick asks as he rushes back to his home.

"Yes, my lord. I sent my oldest boy, George, to get her, before I left. I assure you, no being is faster, than my son." The man smiles with great pride.

Nick smiles warmly at him. "Than I have every confidence that he will get to the midwife, quickly."

The servants all fear Nick will wear a whole in the floor, with his pacing. Nervousness and fear roll off of him in waves.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doors finally open, and a woman steps out with a bright smile on her face.

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl. And both mother and child appear to be in good health."

Nick visibly sighs with relief. He walks into the room, where he sees Adalind, holding the baby. Her hair is damp from sweat and her skin is still flushed red from her ordeal. And yet, in that moment, he thinks, she has never looked more beautiful.

"Oh Nick," She beams, "isn't she the prettiest baby you have ever seen?"

He smiles at her with affection. "She gets that from her mom."

Her smile becomes bashful and she looks down, to gaze once more at her baby girl.

Nick sits on the bed by Adalind's side and says, "I am going to pay all of the London papers to make the announcement that we have just welcomed our daughter in to the world."

Adalind looks at him with astonishment, that he would go to such trouble over a child he knew was not his.

He continues, "Before I can do that, we will have to choose a name for her," He smiles teasingly, "After all, the papers will want to know. We can't just call her baby girl."

Adalind feels a cool breeze sweep over her. She looks and sees that the window is open, by one of the maids, allowing the night air to sooth Adalind after the ordeal of giving birth.

The new mother can see the moon, full and bright, glowing like a beacon, inspiring the perfect name for her daughter.

"Diana, goddess of the moon, and of the hunt. A proper name for the daughter of a hunter."

* * *

He's sits at the table. Tumbler of whisky in his hand, but he has not taken a sip. His mind is too full of so many thoughts. Mostly, thoughts of her. Her smile. How he yearns to wrap his arms around her.

It had been near three months since Diana was born. Adalind's body had time to heal. Nick had behaved like a proper gentleman and not taken his husband's rights. He didn't want her to give herself to him like that. He didn't want her to lay with him simply because it was a wife's duty. He wanted her to give herself to him, because she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Adalind had expressed wanting him. But that was when she was carrying a baby. Nick couldn't help but wonder if the pregnancy had made her feel desires for him. He had heard of such a thing happening. What if, now that she had given birth, she no longer wished for his touch?

She enters, carrying some fresh herbs she had gathered.

When she sees him at the table, lost in thought, she sets down her basket and walks over to him, speaking softly, "Something troubles you. May I ask what it is?"

He stands, looking at her with an intensity that sets her heart racing, he asks "May I try something?"

She nods, finding it impossible to speak.

He moves closer to her, reaches up, and, ever so gently, cups her face in his hands and presses his lips to hers.

The kiss is shallow, soft, even a little chaste. Meant more to test, to see what, if anything would be felt.

Slowly, he pulls away, opening his eyes he finds her's wide and filled with so many emotions.

Surprise. Confusion. And she seemed to be searching for something. An answer to a question she is afraid to speak.

He wraps one arm around her and cups the nape of her neck with the other hand, pulling her in for a kiss that is much deeper, and more intense.

At first, her arms wrap around his neck. Then they move. Her fingers brush along his jawline, then over his neck. The rest for a moment on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, but then moved back up, feeling the need to bury her fingers through his hair.

The hand on her back splays out, then makes its way lower to cup at her rear and press her closer.

She can feel his hardening bulge, it excites her, makes her tremble with desire.

* * *

"I'm pulling them back." Diana says. "They should get to be alone to remember more."

"I think that is a very wise idea." Bianca said.

"But how is Nick supposed to be able to control when he remembers?" Monroe asks.

"Now that I've connected mom to him, whenever they are together, and feel safe, that is when they will go back to the other lives they have lead." Diana says.

"Are you sure?"

Diana narrows her eyes at the blutbad, who recoils slightly, still a little intimidated by the child.

"I know what I'm doing. Mom and dad are connected now, they can help each other remember, and wake up from remembering."


	17. Chapter 17

Nick and Adalind moved as if in a trance, reeling from the emotions the other life's memories had awakened.

So many similarities between that past life and this one. Neither of them could shake the longing and the hunger that had lingered after they had been awoken from the vision.

Knowledge from that past life krept into Nick's consciousness. He and Adalind had more children. Their next child had been a son. Healthy and strong. And they had named him after his past lives self.

He knew he had loved all of his children, equally. The first child may not have been of his blood, but just like with this life, it did not matter to him. That girl had been his daughter. Just like Diana was still his daughter now.

Who cared about blood. Especially when he was willing to end the world, or fight an incarnation of the devil, just to have his whole family back.

Its what all of the lives kept reminding him. There was no obstacle he would not overcome. No rule of society he would not break, just to have his family in his arms.

Nothing ever mattered more to him than his family and his friends.

No one ever mattered more than Adalind.

Adalind felt the same way about Nick. Seeing how her past self was treated so well by his past self only confirmed for her how perfect the were for one another.

Adalind felt complete when she was with Nick. When they were apart, she always felt as if something was missing. Some key piece, like a cornerstone, that just seemed to keep her life steady, keep her from falling apart.

They tucked there children into bed and gazed at them with great affection, holding one another all the while.

They just couldn't bare to let go. Not for any substantial length of time.

They aided one another in removing each other's clothes and slipped into bed. Wasting no time in touching, caressing, reveling in the feel of the others skin. Grazing their lips wherever they could reach on the one their soul was connected to.

They went slow, spending hours in pleasure. The need to rush was completely non existent. They need to cherish and to love was all that consumed them.

The memories of their love making in that past life and of many of the others bubbled to the surface.

Yet, strangely, this did not interfere with Nick and Adalind's passion. Instead, it only seemed to feed it.

A desire to kiss a certain spot, or to stroke another place, would often be inspired by what had happened in another time.

The memories may have been of past lives, but they were all still Nick and Adalind. They may have dressed differently. Looked differently. Or had different backgrounds. But their souls were still the same. That pull to the other still remained.

And so, as if making up for all the years they were forced to be apart, they made love. Though they knew, deep down, that they would never be able to have enough of one another.

When their bodies were sated for that night, they drifted to sleep, held snugly in eachothers arms.

* * *

In the morning, while their kids were playing and Nick and Adalind were making breakfast together, Adalind noticed that Nick seemed to be working through something in his head.

"Wondering about something in a past life?" She asks him.

"More than a few things." He replies. "Right now, I'm wondering if I should tell Renard that in a past life, he had rejected you, who was pregnant with his baby, in order to marry a woman who was wealthier and from a much stronger political family. But, he ended up being hanged for treason. Apparently, the noble family was trying to overthrow parliament, or something."

"Sounds a little familiar. It seems in a lot of lives, Sean makes bad decisions." Adalind sighed. "But, I wouldn't bother telling him. It's not like he ever learns from his mistakes, anyway."

* * *

Severe tooth pain has caused me to not be able to concentrate on this story. Hopefully, the problem will be resolved soon, and I will be able to do everything I want to.


	18. Explanations

A number of people, who do not have accounts, have questioned some things. I thought I would take the time to clarify the things some people are confused by.

* * *

Names: It has been asked why the characters have the same names in past lives that they do in their present one. They don't. Its just my way of telling the reader who each incarnation is. I thought I was keeping things simple. Remember, Nick and Adalind are remembering these events, it is how their mind is processing all of the information.

* * *

A Grimm marrying a Hexenbiest: For the Victorian Era one, Mama grimm is desperate to get her son out of his depression. Mama Hexenbiest is desperate to save her daughter's reputation. It is only in the past couple of decades, that it has become acceptable for a woman to have a baby out of wedlock. Before that, and in many countries to this day, a woman and her child could be shunned by society. Beaten, and even killed. A woman who had a baby out of wedlock would be called a whore, and considered unfit for marriage. Even to this day, there are many of those that a woman's obligation in life, is to be married, serve her husband and give him children. An entire families reputation could be ruined, if the daughter was deemed, improper. Men were also expected to carry on the family bloodline. Men were not allowed to appear distraught or weak. Desperation by both mothers made them decide it was better to merge with the enemy, rather than face the judgment of society.

* * *

Why did grimms go from being friend to being fo: Blame the royals. They spread horrible lies about the grimms, to turn the wesen community against them, all for the sake of stealing the seven keys and finding the treasure the grimms hid. Since the grimms had to hide what they were, for fear a wesen was working for a royal, the bond the wesen and grimms once had, was severed and forgotten. Also, blame some evil grimms that dressed up in scary masks and black robes and decided to just kill all wesen, instead of just the bad ones.


	19. Chapter 19

Nick didn't want to wait any longer to ask Adalind to be his wife. So many lives remembered, and in all of them, he and Adalind were married, and in love. Even in times when marriage was not about love.

He and Adalind were meant to be together. That, Nick knew, without a doubt.

He wanted to give her the perfect proposal. One that would let her know, that in any life, he would choose her again and again.

He also wanted the proposal to top the one he had made when they were teenagers. Nick felt Adalind deserved that. They were both older and had been through so much. More knowledge and experience should mean a more romantic proposal.

It only seemed right that Nick proposed at the place he first saw Adalind. The problem was, it wasn't really the most romantic spot. However, that could be easily rectified, simply by informing the right people, what he wanted to do.

Mrs. Worstner, as well as the other eisbiber wives, were more than happy to help their grimm propose to the hexenbiest he loved, and already had a son with.

Rosalee and Bianca were asked to take Adalind and Diana on a girls outing. He asked them to convince Adalind and Diana to purchase and immediately put on new dresses, and to get their hair and nails done.

While his girls were being kept busy with their thing, Nick, his son, Trubel, and his best friends were busy putting the final touches on the setting.

Knowing how much his past and future wife would appreciate it, Nick dressed himself and his son in similar navy blue pants and crisp white dress shirts.

He put Monroe in charge of providing the romantic music, knowing the blutbad would be an expert on what composition to choose.

Hank and Wu helped set up some barriers to corner off the area where everything needed to happen.

Trubel, who was like a younger sister to Nick, made sure to be there and help out any way that was needed.

Like picking up the antique locket Nick had decided to give to Diana as a way of showing he was just as committed to her, as he was her mother.

Nick's cell phone signaled with the text from Rosalee that the women were on their way. He let everyone know and then took his position.

Adalind had been confused about why Rosalee had insisted on a girls day out. And had really been puzzled on why the fuchsbau had insisted on driving. While the whole day had been wonderful, the hexenbiest could tell there was something going on. She knew her friend and aunt were up to something, but she couldn't figure out what that could possibly be.

Adalind had recognized the street they were driving into. It was close to her law firm and had a coffee shop she frequented.

She smiles to herself, remembering that was also the first place she saw Nick, well, where she had thought for years was the place she first saw him, before the whole revelation of them meeting as teens, falling in love, then having their memories removed my their well intentioned aunts.

Still, even knowing all that they had been through, Adalind couldn't help but feel blessed. She had both of her children with her. She had good close friends she could share so much with. And she had Nick Burkhardt's love. The grimm who had proven time and again that there was nothing he would not do for someone he cared about, cared about her.

It was just as she was thinking about how much she and Nick loved each other and were very happy together, that she noticed all of the roses placed in front of the shops.

It was as if someone had turned the whole area into a garden.

Adalind was certain she had never seen so many flowers in one place in her life.

Rosalee stopped the car and the women got out. Diana bounded out of the car right away, shouting, "Hurry mom, dad wants to ask you something."

Adalind could already feel her knees go very week as she made her way to where she saw Nick standing, with Kelly, both dressed so handsomely.

She understood why her aunt Bianca had insisted she buy and immediately wear the white dress she currently had on. Adalind could see in the corner of her sight, that there were many people with cameras, already taking a lot of pictures. She suspected that her daughter may have been in on it, since the little girl had quickly agreed to also getting a white dress.

The family really made a picture perfect image.

At least, Adalind would think about all that days later. At the moment, her head was spinning as she was overwhelmed by the look of love and affection she could see in Nick's eyes. The moment she was near enough, he took her by the hand and dropped to one knee.

Soft music began to play, but Adalind couldn't hear it over the rapid beating of her heart. She felt it was a miracle the pounding didn't drown out Nick's sweet word as he said.

"I became the man I was meant to be, the man I was destined to be, right here, where I first saw you. I have never gotten you out of my life, though there were many times I had tried. I know now I was never meant to live without you. You are my true other half. The soul mine has always been meant to be bound to. Fighting it only caused me pain. Being apart from you will only ever cause me pain. I asked you this before, but our lives weren't yet our own to control. So right now, in this life, in this time, I am asking you, Adalind Schade, will you marry me?"

Adalind burst into tears, and nodded enthusiastically, her yes having a difficult time making its way out, do to all of the love and joy for this man and this moment pouring out of her.

Nick quickly slips the ring on her finger and stands up, pulling her tightly in his arms and kissing her so passionately, he ends up lifting her off of the ground.

It is only when they lungs are burning from lack of air that their lips dare to part.

Her eyes still shiny from tears, Adalind gazes lovingly up at Nick, stroking her fingers over his face. He smiles back at her warmly, mirroring the same love and happiness to her that she is giving to him.

There is a sound of a throat clearing and the embraced couple look over to see Trubel, standing and holding a small wooden box, with roses carved into the design.

"Congratulation, you two, really." The she grimm says. "But Nick, I thought you wanted to give Diana something?"

"Thank you, Trubel." Nick says with exasperated fondness. He takes the box and gets on his knee again. This time, in front of the little blonde, who is holding the hand of her baby brother. Them both amazed at everything going on around them.

"Diana" Nick speaks softly, tenderly, "I already think of you as mine. I think I might have thought that for a while. I love your mother with all of my heart. I also love you with all of my heart. The love I feel for you is different, but no less strong. You, your brother, and your mother are more important to me than anything else in any time or world." He shows the locket. "I want this to be a reminder that we are a family. This is my vowel, my promise, that I will always love and protect my family. Will you accept me as part of it? Will you accept being a part of it?"

Knowing that this is a very serious moment, Diana decides to refrain from calling Nick silly. Of course she has already accepted him as part of her family. Her mother would have been very sad if she hadn't. Plus, aunt Bianca said that a part of Nick's blood was a part of her. So that meant Nick was her dad in many ways. He had always been good to her. He had already protected her, and her little brother. Nick was already everything a dad should be.

Diana decided to answer by hugging him really tight and saying, "Your my dad."

Of course, that made Adalind burst into tears again, touched by the tenderness of the moment. Her crying caused Kelly to walk up to her and hug her tight. "Mommy, no cry. No cry. I love you."

This sweetness only served to make Adalind struggle between crying and laughing. While everyone else chuckled at the cuteness displayed by the little boy.

Nick clasped the locket around his daughter's neck, then pulled Adalind back into his arms, helping her to calm down so more pictures could be taken and they could be officially congratulated by their friends.


	20. Chapter 20

"Dude, you proposed in public and asked the eisbiber to help out with setting up the scene. Did you really think they wouldn't be as enthusiastic as you, and wouldn't want to be their version of helpful in planning your wedding?" Monroe asked Nick as the two men unloaded another gift basket.

"We just got engaged yesterday! How in the world could they have made so much stuff in less than twenty four hours?" Nick asked incredulously.

"They're eisbiber." Adalind said simply. The she went back to looking at the bridal magazines the eisbiber women had dropped off with the dozens of extra large gift baskets, with Rosalee, who pointed out a flower girl dress she thought looked absolutely adorable.

"What do you think about wearing this, Diana?" The fuchsbau asked.

"It's really pretty." The little girl answered.

Diana peered into another basket, hoping to find more goodies.

"Don't fill up on sweets, honey." Adalind cautioned her daughter. She then looked over at her fiance, "That goes the same for you, mister. Don't think I didn't see you digging into the fudge."

Nick grinned sheepishly. "It had caramel and walnuts in it. How could I resist a little taste?

"Three large pieces is not a little taste." Adalind replied in shocked laughter.

Diana giggled at the exchange and Nick looked at her and said, "What are you laughing at?" Then he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her down to him and playfully growled, pretending to be biting at her.

Kelly, not wanting to be left out of the game, ran over, jumped into the pile and placed wet kisses on her sister face.

Diana queeled with laughter, grabbed ahold of her brother, turning him around to both stop his kisses and to shield herself from her dad's teasing.

Kelly, now facing his father and being so close to his face, decided to place his wet affection his face, since he no longer had access to his sister.

With Nick distracted by his son, Diana was able to wriggle out of his grasp, and playfully bite him.

Soon the three were practically rolling around on the floor, with lots of squeals and laughter coming from the ball.

Only when Trubel walked through the door, did the kids decide to end the little game.

Each shouted out her name, ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"We're looking at dresses." Diana announced excitedly. "Do you want to pick out the dress you're going to wear to the wedding?"

The look of horror that crossed Trubel's face, had Nick wishing for his camera at that moment.

"Don't worry, Trubel," Adalind assured. "We're not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. And that includes wearing a dress."

The hexenbiest held up a catalog and, pointing to a picture, said, "There are a lot of different types of suits you can wear. Whether you want to stand on my side, or on Nick's. It is up to you."

Trubel relaxed and smiled in relief at the blonde.

Nick's phone signaled a text. His eyebrows furrowed as he read it and said, "Bud just messaged me. The eisbiber lodge wants us all to come to a banquet, celebrating the engagement of Adalind and me. He said he wanted to warn me. The wives are insisting on helping, and they plan to ask all kinds of questions about what kind of wedding we want."

Adalind's eyes widen. "I don't know. I've just been so happy about being engaged to the man I love. I haven't really given much thought what I want, except that I want my daughter to be the flower girl, my son to be the ring bearer and Rosalee to be my matron of honor." She looks at the brunette. "That is, if you want to?" Adalind asks softly, a little shyly.

"I would love to." Rosalee answered, wrapping her arms around the hexenbiest and giving her a tight hug.

Nick looks over at Monroe. "Would you be my best man?"

"Of course, dude, I'd be honored." Monroe replies, giving his best friend a hug.

"But, what about Trubel?" Diana asked, concerned about what the other member of her family was going to be.

"She's going to be my groom's maid." Nick said. Knowing that he had the closest bond with the young woman.

Trubel looked as if she was very pleased with this arrangement, and simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, now that that's settled," Monroe said, interrupting the tender moment, "You have to figure out what details you want for your wedding. Such as when you want to have it. And what colors you want to use."

"I always thought of you as a spring bride." Bianca said as she entered Monroe and Rosalee's living room, carrying to more huge baskets. "And these were on the porch. There's a note that says, "To the hero grimm and his soon to be hexenbiest bride", so I am guessing they are for my niece and soon to be nephew in-law?

The eisbiber had asked the blutbad and the fuchsbau to give the baskets to the newly engaged couple, seeing as only Nick's closest friends, and Sean Renard, knew where his and Adalind's loft was.

"Thank you, just set them down wherever you can find a space." Rosalee said to Adalind's aunt. Going back to their previous topic, she looked at Adalind, " When you were a little girl, did you ever dream about what kind of wedding you wanted?"

There was a surprising bright blush that quickly spread on the blondes cheeks. No one could figure out why she should feel embarrassed, since a lot of girls dreamed about the day they would fall in love and get married.

Then, they heard Bianca say with a chuckle, "Oh that's right, I almost forgot about that."

"Care to fill the rest of us in?" Nick asked, wondering why his soon to be wife was refusing to look at him.

"When Adalind was about eight or nine years old, I told her about an ancient ritual where a grimm and a hexenbiest were joined together, to ensure peace among the wesen community. That ritual was held during the spring equinox. It was to show the bond between the grimm and the wesen community being reforged, being reborn. I told her that the ritual hadn't been performed in centuries. Most grimm found hexenbiests to be to repulsive to associate with. And most hexenbiests feared being killed by grimms. She told me, that she was going to find a good and noble grimm, show him that hexenbiests could be a benefit to his kind, and perform the ritual, restarting the old traditions."

Nick raised his eyebrows at his fiance. "So, you planned on marrying a grimm this whole time, hmn.

Adalind's blushed deepened. "I was eight, I thought I would be doing the wesen community a favor."

Nick ran over to her, wrapped her tightly in his arms, claimed her lips with his, kissing her soundly, and then spoke softly, tenderly to her, "I would be more than happy to make that childhood dream come true. I dreamed of finding someone I could love and who would love me, forever. If you want to perform that ritual, I would be more than happy to. You've already given me everything I've ever wanted."

Adalind couldn't speak. All she could to was stare up at him, the depth of her heart shining in her eyes.

It was Diana who asked, "Do I still get to wear a flower girl dress?"

"Of course, darling." Bianca assured. "Part of the old costum is sprinkling flowers around the ceremonial site. And the bride and groom must have attendants, to aid in certain procedures."

Satisfied by the answer, the little girl went back to snooping in the newest baskets with Trubel and Kelly, each looking for their favorite sweets.

The topic of the old ritual was brought up again at the eisbiber lodge.

Not surprisingly, some people worried about what the ritual entailed, and if it would be too disturbing for onlookers.

Bianca assured them the ritual was perfectly alright for people to watch. That nothing dark and disturbing would happen.

"I don't know about that." Alexander said as he walked up to the group.

"You just had to make a grand entrance." Nick shot at the surviving member of the wesen council.

"Couldn't resist." The snow tiger wesen replied. "I must say, you have certainly caused a stir, yourself. A grimm marrying a hexenbiest. From the stories I've heard, you were once enemies. You don't do anything the normal way, do you?"

"He's an extraordinary man." Adalind said, pressing herself against her fiance and placing her left hand over his heart, displaying her ring.

"I am well aware of that, I assure you." Alexander said, sensing he was bout to get on the hexenbiests bad side, and wanting to placate her as quickly as possible.

He needed her to like him, if he was going to be able to accomplish what he set out to do.

Addressing both Nick and Adalind, Alexander said, "Since you are such an unconventional grimm, and since your union is so unique, it is hoped, by the wesen council, to be able to witness your marriage ceremony, so that we may help the wesen community reach a better understanding of one another."

"You want to go to Nick and Adalind's wedding so you can let everybody know they can stop being so judgmental of eachother? That their marriage is proof people who seem so different, can actually get along really well?" Monroe asked bluntly.

"Yes, the council feels that by witnessing the ceremony first hand, they will be able to better tell their people about the bond that exists between Mr. Burkhardt and Miss Schade." Alexander confirmed.

"How many people are in the wesen council, now?" Mrs. Worstner asked. "We're going to need a head count if everybody wants fead."

"Uh, honey," Bud interrupted his wife. "Nick and Adalind haven't said yes to the councils request yet. Maybe we should wait until the give their answer, before we start thinking about food?"

"Of course they're going to say, yes. Nick has always looked out for the community." Mrs. Worstner defended.

Nick looks at Adalind. "The wedding is all about the bride, everybody knows that. Whatever you decide, I will agree with whole heartedly."

Thinking it over for a moment, Adalind really couldn't see any problem with the council attending.

"You swear they only want to be there to witness the event, and to not protest it?" She asked, needing to be certain there was no hidden agenda. She had spent enough time with Sean Renard, his family members, and Black Claw to know that there were plenty of people who made sweet promises, only to spread venom.

"I promise you, the council sees this as a good thing. A step in the direction of a better future for all. We have no desire to cause any trouble." Alexander vowed.

"Besides, if anybody does try something, they'll just end up losing a head." Trubel said, standing in full confidence and knowledge of her own abilities and training, plus that of those who will be attending the wedding, and fight alongside her, should anything bad happen.

Ever the diplomat, Alexander expressed, "You see, already grimms and wesen are showing a united front. You are under no threat from the council. We are simply impressed with what you have already been able to accomplish and want to be apart of more extraordinary events. Even if it's just to be witnesses."

"Alright." Adalind gives her consent. "The wesen council will be welcomed to attend the wedding."

"Wonderful! When is it?"

"The spring equinox." Bianca said. "Nick and Adalind plan on having a very traditional wedding."

"Now that that's settled," Mrs. Worstner said, "How many people are in the wesen council right now, and will you be adding more before the wedding?" She then looks at Nick and Adalind and said, "We might have to just have a buffet style reception. With all the people who want to attend, a sit down dinner will be difficult."

"All the people who want to attend?" Monroe asked in obvious shock. "They just got engaged and haven't sent out a single invitation."

"They don't need to send out invitations." Mrs. Worstner said. "The eisbiber lodge will handle all of that. There's no need to cause more stress for the couple than need be. We know who all of the people that Nicked helped are. Those who have always supported him. We also know that Adalind will want her family members there, of course, and everybody at her law firm. After all, she is very well respected." Mrs. Worstner than assures Adalind. "Don't worry, we will sit the people you don't like way in the back, and keep them as far away from you as possible."

"Should I be concerned that the eisbiber know so much about our lives?" Nick asked with wry humor.

Adalind giggled next to him. "It is a little odd. But at least most of the stress will be taken care of. Though our savings are about to take a massive hit. I;m not sure how we will be able to afford to feed so many people."

"That's already taken care of to, dear." Mrs. Worstner said. "The Lodge will be paying for your entire wedding. All you need to worry about is what you want to wear."

"Oh, thank you!" Adalind said, her eyes filling up with tears.

Nick held her tighter and said. "Thank you so much. But really, you don't have to do that."

"After everything you've done for the community. It's the least we can do." The eisbiber assured the couple. "And once you decide on what flowers and colors you want, we will supply all of the decoration. We will also be happy to make any gowns, dresses and suits you have in mind for your big day. Simply let us know what it is you are dreaming of."

"The wesen community here certainly holds a lot of love and respect for you and your union. It will be a wonderful and inspiring thing for the other council members to witness." Alexander observed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Cad** : A jerk, an asswhole (pardon my language, but it works as a definition.) slimeball and low down dirty dog works as well.

* * *

Nick was giving serious consideration to adding to the eisbiber entry in his grimm book.

Caution: If the eisbiber should ever feel indebted to you or consider you their hero, be prepared to be smothered with gift baskets. And if the wives should find out you're getting married, they will make rival that of the royals. Don't try to fight them on it. Their is no winning an argument against an eisbiber woman when she has wedding planning in mind.

Ever since they had offered to handle everything for Nick and Adalind's wedding, the beaver wesen have given signs that they believed in the term, If it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing.

The list of venue options was filled with places large enough to hold town meetings.

"I don't think we need venues this large?" Nick said to Mrs. Worstner. "Adalind and I have very little family to invite. And the people we consider friends are not going to come close to filling up half of the seats in any of these places, even with the wesen council, and the people from Adalind's law firm attending."

"Oh, Nick, dear," Mrs. Worstner said. "There are so many people that you have helped that want to see you on the happiest day of your life. There are also many members of the wesen community who want to see the union of a grimm and a hexenbiest. We must anticipate many wedding crashers. But don't you worry. We will make sure no one there has a weapon and everyone has brought a gift."

That really wasn't what Nick was worried about, but he could see that attempting to downgrade the venue was pointless.

Once the setting had been chosen, the scenering came next.

"For a spring wedding, there should, of course be plenty of flowers." Mrs. Worstner said. She then looked at Adalind and asked. "Since you want it to follow an ancient custom, are there special flowers needed for the ceremony?"

"Ivey, roses and lilies are essential. Each represent something different." Adalind informs the woman.

"Any special colors in mind?"

"White for both, but other colors can be added."

Nick piped up, "We could get every color of rose and lily that exists."

Adalind furrowed her brows at him, "Nick, do you know how many different variations of roses and lilies that there are?"

"No, why?"

Adalind was about to explain to him that there were far too many to have in one place, but Mrs. Worstner spoke up and said, "Nick, dear, that is a wonderful idea. I have no doubt we can make it look very tasteful."

The look on Adalind's face at the eisbiber assurance made Nick wonder if he had given the woman a very bad idea.

But, it was too late. There would be no changing her mind.

Well intentioned party planners making his wedding far more extravagant than he had ever thought was really necessary.

Nick had always thought a wedding should be about the couple and their commitment to one another.

It was more and more starting to feel like this wedding was some sort of political statement.

Back at home, when he mentioned this to Adalind, she smiled and said she felt that way too. And that it was interesting, since marriages used to be political moves. They almost never were about love.

So, in a way, there wedding was even more traditional that they had planned.

Nick got a flash of memory at that comment. He was standing in a room with walls covered in intricate images.

Adalind, having been bound to his mind thanks to Diana, was pulled under with him as they remembered the Renaissance Era.

It was a time of great turmoil for wesen kind. The dark grimms had spread a plague of death and destruction in their wake.

With the effects of the black plague still lingering in some places, the people were feeling as if the world was coming to an end.

Which might explain why Nick's guardians had deemed it necessary to not only arrange for him a marriage, but to make it the most lavish affair to be seen.

Having been orphaned at twelve, Nick was sent to live with his wesen godparents. He had grown up knowing all about his grimm heritage. They had made sure to protect any and all documents and weaponry handed down to him by his ancestors. His Blutbad godfather, Monroe, had even had made a beautifully carved full covered carriage, to store all of those items. The theory being that, in case of fire or war, he could easily hook the wagon up to two horses and get the items to safety.

He had also known that he would one day be made to marry a wesen woman. Grimms were rare enough as it was, not every child born to a grimm would inherit the gift. Some dying in the line of work, was another issue. But there were also too many who had chosen to live a life of solitude, never having a family, never being intimate with anyone, never having children.

Godfather Monroe had said that there was a belief that if a grimm had children with a wesen, the chances of the offspring being grimms would increase.

Nick wasn't sure if he believed that, but he loved his godparents and never wanted to disappoint them.

Godmother Rosalee voiced that she feared him being alone. Too much vulnerability in being alone. She feared he would be a greater target, that he would be seen as vulnerable, or he could be seen as a potential threat, unless he married a wesen and had children.

Nick thought his godmother was the smartest woman in the world. He loved and respected her more than anyone else in his life. And so making her happy and fulfilling her wishes became a great priority for him.

Then he met the young maiden of whom they wanted him to marry, and it took all of his self control not to tun up to them, hug them tight, and promise to name every child he would ever have after them, in thanks for setting this marriage up.

She was the most beautiful vision Nick had ever laid eyes on. He thought she was a celestial being sent to earth. Certainly, only the heavens could have created such a being.

Lady Adalind blushed at the look of amazement she saw on her intendeds face. It was quite obvious that he was taken with her face. The smile on his own big and bright enough to rival the sun.

Adalind would admit that she found him to be pleasant to look upon, as well. His face held kindness and mischief. She sensed in him a sweet nature. His black hair looked so soft, she yearned to run it through her fingers. And his eyes were so deep and so blue, she could almost drown in them.

Nick's godparents were relieved to see that he was happy with the woman they had chosen for him.

They made arrangements for Adalind's family to stay at their estate for two weeks, so the potential couple could get to know eachother better.

Nick had been told that his future bride and her family were biests, when he had been told that he would be meeting his possible future bride.

Being surrounded by wesen his whole life, and having told all about and seen drawing of hexenbiests, Nick understood what he was getting into and saw no problem in it.

The two shared every meal together. They would go riding together. And they would read to each other from their favorite stories. The more they got to know each other, the more they like about the other.

Adalind's parents were relieved to see that the young man was quite taken with their daughter.

There had almost been a scandal, and they needed their daughter to be married to an honorable man, to show that there daughter had not been tainted.

Adalind had sworn that her virtue was still intact, but her parents were more worried about possible rumors and gossip that could be spread, unless their daughter was seen as obvious marriage material.

It had been discovered that a man with his eye on wealth and status had been flirting with a too large number of noble maidens. He had promised marriage to every single one of them. Vowed that he loved and would always be faithful to them.

His trickery and ill intentions had finally been discovered, when one poor girl had run crying to her father, after she had seen her beloved cad speaking romantically to and vowing to marry a another young maid.

The nobles had gotten together and compared notes. The suitor, Sean, had come to each one of their houses, asking for permission to court their daughters. He had seemed charming, and highly educated, obviously from a prominent family.

That is until they dug a little deeper and discovered that he was a fraud and a charlatan.

And that he was already married.

His wife, whose family had all of the money and owned all of the businesses, was living in her family's estate, fully expecting her husband to come home after taking care of whatever errand her father and brother had sent him on. The woman's parents had allowed they're daughter to marry a man with nothing of his own, so that they could keep his precious little girl safe at home.

Sean had wanted a chance to gain more money and have more power. And so he had left out a number of facts, in order to convince some other noble woman to marry him.

The first thing the nobles did, was to send the cad running back to his wife with his tail between his legs.

The second thing was to find honorable men for their daughters to marry. To save the girls' reputation and to preserve the family name.

Adalind had been one of those poor girls whose heart had been manipulated. And while she had never given her body to that man, she still felt violated. She had placed all of her love and trust in him. Believed all of his sweet words. Only to have them turn sour at the realization that he had spoken them to many others. That they were all nothing but lies.

Adalind hoped that her new intended did not often speak in poetic phrases, but that his actions would make it clear that he cared for a woman.

And above all else, Adalind desired fidelity.

With how easy the young couple got along, their families felt that they could officially begin wedding preparation.

Unfortunately for the couple, their families wanted the most extravagant affair. Adalind's mother insisted on inviting every noble and every royal that she could think of. Nick's godfather had many friends and associates that he felt he had to invite to his godson's wedding, as well as his and his wife's entire family.

That all meant that the couple would have to wait an entire year from the time of their meeting, before they would be married.

A whole year where if they even wanted to kiss, they would have to sneak away from their overly dedicated chaperone. A woman who, in Nick's opinion, took her job as protector of Adalind's vertue a little too seriously.

The eisbiber woman would hunt the couple down within minutes, then proceed to beat Nick with her walking staff, that Nick was certain she didn't really need, every time the couple tried to have a moment alone together.

The more time that passed, the more the couple wanted one another. Each became certain they would go mad, if they weren't aloud to be with the one they loved soon.

Finally, at long last, the wedding day arrived.

Inside the church, as the priest said prayers and placed a blessing over the union, the couple became completely certain that their union was ordained by God.

Everything just felt right.

Everyone celebrated the union with great merriment. Toasting the couple and offering blessing of a long and happy marriage with lots of healthy children. There was plenty of music dancing and feasting.

But as much fun as everyone seemed to be having, Nick and Adalind desperately wanted the evening to end, so that they could retire to their bed chambers and consummate their new union.

Nick revelled in the fact he would finally get to hold Adalind in hi arms, without fear of being attacked by a mad woman with a cane. That he still swore she didn't need.

The celebration came to an end for the couple and they headed to their room.

Waiting for them, was a newly and intricately carved bed. A gift for the newlyweds.

The bed was made from solid oak and the blankets and cushioned were of the finest and softest materials.

But neither one much cared to notice any details at the moment, all attention was on each other.

Almost an entire month passed before the couple left their chambers.

When they did finally emerge and they had a meal with Nick's guardians and Adalind's parents, Adalind's mother kept casting them glaring and disapproving looks.

Adalind shrank into Nick, seeking his comfort from her mother's non verbal wrath.

Not liking how his new mother in law was treating his bride, Nick quickly came to her defence.

"Adalind is my wife now. Our marriage has been consummated. I am her husband. There is nothing you can do to change that. And no punishment you can give her if she upsets you. I would suggest, if you wish to continue to be allowed in my wife's presence, that you refrain from looking at her with such contempt. She has done as a good wife should and stayed by her husband's side. If you don't like her behavior, there is nothing you can do about it. No church would end a marriage just because the brides mother didn't want her to stay in her husband's presence."

Adalind's mother had no doubt that her new son in law would forbid her from seeing her daughter if she displeased him, and so she bit her tongue.

Adalind looked adoringly at her husband. No words could describe her joy that he had come to her aid so quickly and had stood up so bravely to her mother.

Nick returned her look of affection with one of his own.

That same look of affection was on his face as he gazed at Adalind, them both drifting back from remembering past events.

"I guess this isn't the first time our wedding as been hijacked by well meaning loved ones." Nick observed.

"At least if you kiss me, you won't be hit by a cane." Adalind giggled.

Nick wrapped Adalind in his arms, growling playfully and nuzzling her neck.

He whispered suggestively, "And we don't have to wait for our wedding night to be alone together either."

Moaning softly as Nick's hands roamed over her body, Adalind responded, "I was hoping you would realize that."


	22. Chapter 22

**Caution: The smut monster attacked while I was writing. This chapter is rated very very mature. You have been warned.**

* * *

"He is different than any being that exists. He has the skills of a warrior, but the intelligence and insight of a leader. His body grows stronger with every attack. He becomes faster with every challenge he faces. His eyes turn blacker than they night and see what is hidden to all others." The royal prince, Sean says, "My father's sister has told that when she was carrying him in her womb, she was traveling and became very thirsty. There was no water in her possession. But fortunately, she came across a kindly old women who showed her a spring. It had the coldest clearest water she had ever seen, and not only did she drink her fill, but she also bathed in it for a time, to cool her heated flesh. My father's sister claims that she has never seen the old woman or the spring before or since."

"It is most curious." Alexander said. "Perhaps a devine entity has decided that a new being is needed. And your cousin is the first of his kind."

"A being with the leadership of the royals but the skills of the more deadly wesen? What place will such a being have?" Sean inquired.

"Perhaps he his meant to be a piece keeper. He is one who will live among the wesen, settle whatever disputes they might have, and execute those who cause chaos. It is a being like him, who will be able to maintain a balance among all wesen." Alexander explained.

"A being like that should not be alone in this world. Such a being might be consumed with his own power, isolate himself and forget that he is a part of the world, and not above it." Sean observed, fearful of the potential that is cousin could become a monster.

"Then give him a wife." Alexander advised. "Give him a wesen woman whose bed he will return to each night after a day spent overseeing wesen conflict. She will bare him children and he will be reminded that they share his blood and the blood of a wesen."

And so it was arranged that every eligible wesen maiden be brought to meet the warrior royal.

Adalind heard many rumors about the man she was to meet. Part of her was afraid of what he was, and another part of her was excited to potentially be the mate of a unique and powerful being.

"I heard that there were five blutbad that tried to attack a family of willahara he was dining with and he beheaded every single one of them." One maiden was heard to say.

"Certainly that must be an exaggeration." Replied another.

"No, it is true." A third confirmed. "My mother knows the matron willahara who was there. The royal warrior presented her with a necklace made out of the blutbaden teeth, as a warning to all those who would mess with his friends."

It was a strange comfort, knowing that as deadly the royal warrior could be, that he was extremely protective over those he cared about.

Adalind hoped she could be one of those people.

The great hall was filled with every wesen in the area. Each clan was presenting their prettiest maid as potential wife of the warrior royal. Each maid was dressed in her finest garments. In colors that suited her and her kind best.

The royal, Sean, stepped forward and announced, "I present to you, my cousin, Nicholas."

He stepped forward, his eyes already on Adalind. She could feel her heart racing in her chest at the intensity of his stare. It seemed as if he were looking into her very soul.

Sean could see they way the two were looking at one another, and so he went to her, took her by the hand and lead her over to his cousin.

There was a chorus of complaints from the other wesen. All stating their disagreement over this turn of events. All had wished it was their kind who would be chosen as the bride.

But with one harsh look from the prince, they all fall silent.

"Cousin, your instincts have already proven to be sharper than any others. You already shown that you can understand the nature of any being from the moment you first lay eyes on them. Do you believe that this maiden is most suited to be your bride?" The prince asked.

Nick never took his eyes off of Adalind as he answered. "She is."

"How can we know if he is well suited for her." Adalind's mother demands. "My daughter deserves to have children. He is the first of his kind. Is he capable of siring offspring? And she is a hexenbiest. We are beings who enjoy physical intimacy. Can he satisfy all her needs?"

Adalind flushed with embarrassment at her mother's statements. She feared that her mother will ruin her chance of being with Nick.

But Nick only grinned. An assurance that he still wanted her.

Sean then suggested. "Well, I suppose the only way to know for certain, is if she examines his naked form. Only then can she know if his body is in proper shape to please a woman and give her offspring."

They are taken to a seperate room and left alone.

Nick, completely unashamed of his form, and wanting to be certain the woman he desired would find him pleasing, undressed and stood before her, completely bare.

Adalind felt a strange warmth between her legs as she gazed at him. Mesmerized by his form, she reaches out and smooths her hands over his muscular flesh. Starting with his chest, then slowly moving lower. Raking her nails down his abdomen, and lower still. She is fascinated by his organ. That part of him she knows will go inside her when they create children.

Already, it is fully engorged, and seems to be pulsing. Unthinking, she takes it in her hand, stroking over his member as her other hand travels to his sack.

His chest is heaving as he struggles to take in air. She looks up to meet his eyes and comes to awareness of what she's doing. Of the liberty she had taken.

Blushing and embarrassed, she pulls away, stammering her apologies. But he quickly stops her.

"It is alright." He assures her. "You should make certain you are satisfied with your husband." He rakes his eyes over her form, not even trying to hide his desire for her. "Will you allow me the same courtesy?"

Adalind swallows with nervousness, but nods her head yes. With trembling hands she removes her gown, allowing it to pool at her feet.

Not bothering to redress himself, Nick makes his way around Adalind's body, enjoying the full view of her petite form.

He smiles when he sees her body tremble as he rakes his fingertips over her silky skin.

He then cups her face in the palms of his hands, holding her still as he claims her lips in a gentle kiss.

She surrenders willingly to his attention. Whimpering softly as her need for him grows and she feels an ache intensifying in her core.

He whispers against her lips, "Will you allow me to pleasure you?"

Adalind nods her consent and one of Nick's hands travels down her body. His other arms wraps around her, holding her steadily to him and his ministrations.

His lips refuse to leave hers as his hand explores her frame. He cups a breast, squeezing it gently, rubbing his thumb over the nipple. He can taste her every gasp, feel the vibration of her every moan the more he touches her.

His fingers dance along her belly, then lower still, and is delighted when his fingers easily slip inside her moist heat.

She cries out and attempts to push her hips further into his touch. She grasped tightly to his shoulders, needing to hold on to something as he worked her body beyond her control.

It was so good, and she was becoming desperate for more. And then, suddenly, pleasure erupted through her entire being. Her head collapsed on his shoulder, needing his strength to hold her up.

He stroked her through her orgasm, then wrapped his other arm around her, holding her tightly to him, cradling her against his chest.

Lifting her head, she looked at him adoringly, and touched his lips with her own.

Then she looked down and saw that his member was still throbbing, though, at this point, she could see some white substance coming from the tip.

She reached down and wrapped her hand around it. Squeezing gently, she moved from based to tip, slowly increasing speed.

It wasn't long before his arms were squeezing her tight and he was shouting his release, while ropes of white shot out of his manhood.

He kissed her deeply, passionately. "You are amazing. I will treasure you for all of my days."

"Will we do this often?" She asked, hopefully. "I really enjoyed it and want to do it again."

He smiled warmly at her. "We will do many wondrous thing together. I promise. There are many many ways we can make eachother feel good. And I look forward to experiencing every single one of them with you."

He touches her face. "So beautiful. I am indeed blessed to have you for my wife, as I get to gaze at you every day for the rest of my life."

* * *

Adalind drifted awake with a smile on her face. She wasn't sure if that was a dream, a memory, or a little of both, but if that was in any way how she and Nick met for the very first time, then she could see why her soul would constantly seek his out.


	23. Chapter 23

The wedding invitations turned out to be white with gold writing. Nick knew without a shadow of a doubt that Mrs. Worstner had been the one to make that decision.

He looked again and grinned at the invitation Wu received and had brought to work to show him.

 **The Eisbiber Lodge, cordially invites you to Witness the Unity of:**

 **The Grimm, Nick Burkhardt to The Hexenbiest, Adalind Schade**

"What I find really impressive is how they were able to get the addresses of everybody you wanted to invite." Wu said.

"More like everybody the eisbiber lodge believes should be invited." Hank grinned. "The way I hear tell it, Nick and Adalind don't even know most of the invited guests.

"Well, as long as the eisbiber lodge is paying for it. And the people you do want invited come, it shouldn't really be that big of a deal." Wu deadpanned.

"Mrs. Worstner assured Adalind and me that we won't be expected to talk to anybody we won't want to." Nick told his friends. "Adalind out right said she didn't want to be forced to be away from me during our reception, and I strongly agreed with her. Mrs. Worstner promised she would make sure no one tried to spoil out happy day, and that included yelling at anyone who tried to pull either Adalind or me aside privately for a chat."

"So no worries, there." Wu replied.

However, there seemed to be other worries. Which is why Mrs. Worstner invited Nick's family over for dinner. She was insistent that they go over details about the ceremony.

"From what I've gathered about the ceremony, Nick and Adalind are each supposed to be escorted to the altar where they'll say their vows." Mrs. Worstner said. "It doesn't say how many attendees that are needed, but I think that there should be a minimum of three. Five is better. Seven would make it feel more ceremonial."

"How can a wedding ceremony get more ceremonial?" Bud asked what he thought was a legitimate question.

Until he got a glare back from his wife.

Adalind started feeling a little insecure. She wasn't certain she could get seven people to be her attendees. All of those that she considered close enough friends, were also Nick's.

Her fears were alleviated right away, before she even had a chance to bring them up, when Mrs. Worstner said, "Adalind, dear, since you are the bride, you should be attended to by the eisbiber lodge."

Bud interrupts his wife and shouts, "The entire lodge!"

"Just the ones who won't be busy doing other things." She sighs overdramatically, getting very irritated with her husband. "We want the bride to have a memorable entrance."

"Maybe we should tone it down a little bit." Nick suggested. "That might be a bit much."

"Oh, very well." Mrs. Worstner relented. "But since Bud housed her when you asked him to, in order to keep her safe, and drove her to the hospital when she went into labor with your son, I must insist you allow Bud and I to give her away."

"No arguments from me." Nick replied, smiling affectionately at his friend. "But you might have to share the duties with Adalind's aunt Bianca, Rosalee and Diana."

"Of course. Adalind needs many attendees" The eisbiber woman was quick to agree.

"I already asked Monroe to be my best man. I'll ask Hank and Wu if they want to be my groomsmen." Nick said. "And Trubel is going to be my groom's woman. Add Kelly, and I've got five attendees."

"I suppose that sounds alright." Mrs. Worstner said.

"Whose wedding is this again?" Nick asked when he and Adalind got back home.

"Oh, I think it's Mrs. Worstner's." Adalind deadpanned.

She and Nick grinned at one another and shook their head at the ridiculousness of the thing.

"I hoped she at least let you pick out your own wedding dress." Nick said.

"She certainly had a lot to say." Adalind replied. "She suggested a big ball gown would be best for a royal wedding. But I told her that might not fit with the theme we were going for. I'm starting to think she'll want be to change dresses throughout the day."

"Well, if you do change your dress after the ceremony, I will be more than happy to help you." Nick grinned suggestively.

Adalind giggled. "I'm sure you would be."

As crazy as the whole thing seemed you be getting, Nick didn't really mind it all. He knew that a lot of men got jittery as their wedding day approached. But Nick felt calmer than ever before.

There was not single doubt in his mind that Adalind was the one for him. And the closer he got to making her his wife, the happier he felt.

Monroe had told Nick that on his own wedding day, even though a lot of craziness happened, that he felt completely at ease. No jitters. No cold feet. No stress whatsoever.

The blutbad had explained that he was so certain that he was marrying his soulmate, that it didn't really seem like such a life changing event.

Monroe's whole world had changed the day he met the fuchsbau. He and Rosalee had already started a life together. He had been nervous when asking her out. He had been near terrified when planning on proposing. Because in both of those occasions, she could have said no, and that would have broken him.

But the moment his pretty little vixen had agreed to bind her life with his until death did them part, he felt that the missing piece had finally been put into place. He had his other half. To him, the wedding was just a big party showing their friends and family members the happiness they had found.

Nick could understand completely now what Monroe had been talking about.

He wanted Adalind. He had fought hard for what he had with Adalind. They had been through so much together. Even losing one another a time or two, but had always, always found a way back to each other.

Nick and Adalind were soulmates. Fear and nervousness had no way of creeping in to his head and heart when he was so certain of their life together.

The same could be said for Adalind. She had never been more sure of anything in her life.

There was no fear or nervousness on her part about walking down that aisle. She wanted desperately to be Nick's wife.

Her only fear was that something could happen that could take away her chance on being with the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

There were far too many people who had a grudge against her, and against Nick. Adalind feared that all the bad she had done would come back to haunt her, and ruin her chances on getting a happily ever after.

But She and Nick had been promised that all of their friends would ensure their wedding day went off flawlessly.

Mrs. Worstner promised that the entire eisbiber lodge would keep an eye out for anyone who seemed to be less than happy for the couple.

Alexander had promised that the wesen council wanted to show how progressive they could be, and would not pose a threat to the couple. Instead, they would have trained security to ensure safety for all.

So Adalind had hope that she would get her perfect wedding day with her perfect man.


	24. Chapter 24

"Wait, Adalind and I have been living together for a while. We have a son together. How can it still be tradition for the two of us to be seperate the night before our wedding?" Nick asked incredulously.

"There are many preparations the two of you must go through, separately." Mrs. Worstner clarified. "Adalind will be staying with Bud and me. You must stay with Monroe and Rosalee. Your children will be looked after in a separate location by the teenage wesen."

"I'm not sure I like my children being away from me?" Adalind expressed.

"It will be alright, dear. I promise." Mrs. Worstner assured. "There will be so much for you to do. It would be difficult for you to look after your children, yourself."

Nick and Adalind understood the reasoning. They still didn't like it. But, they knew Mrs. Worstner was right. Neither one of them would be able to focus on their kids, when they themselves would be so busy with getting themselves prepared for their wedding ceremony.

Understanding the reasoning still didn't keep the couple from missing each other terribly.

Instead of sleeping, Nick spent a long time looking at a pictures and videos of Adalind and the kids he had on his phone.

When the morning finally came and everyone arrived at the location of the ceremony, there was a strong air of anticipation of the grand event that was about to come.

Ever the responsible group, the eisbiber had made sure to have a full buffet of breakfast goodies in the changing areas for both wedding parties.

But Mrs. Worstner grew concerned when she saw the bride had not touched a single bite of food.

"Adalind, dear, you really should eat something." Mrs. Worstner advised the bride. "You wouldn't want to faint from hunger just as you reach the altar. Are these foods not to your liking?"

"Everything looks delicious." Adalind assures the eisbiber. "I guess I'm just so nervous and excited, I'm not sure if I could keep anything down. My stomach feels like it's tied up in knots."

She looks over at Rosalee. "I wonder if Nick is feeling the same way?"

The fuchsbau holds up her phone and shows the hexenbiest the text she received from her husband. "Monroe just messaged. He says that he has never seen Nick happier or more relaxed."

"So he's not nervous at all." Adalind observes. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Why would he be nervous?" Mrs. Worstner said. "He's getting what he wanted. To be married to his soulmate. Why would he be concerned about anything else?"

"Monroe was the calmest I've ever seen him, the day of our wedding." Rosalee told Adalind, chuckling a little. "I think that was the only time in his life he was calm."

"Of course. Men seldom worry about details, or what could possibly go wrong. As long as their bride shows up and says I do, they're happy. Everything else is just extra frills." Mrs. Worstner said.

Adalind accepted that. She and Nick had already been living together a while. He had already proposed and she had said yes. Never once since they became a them did she want to be apart from him. She always made it obvious how much she loved him. So there really shouldn't be a doubt in his mind. She would never want him to doubt her. Because then she would think she had failed as his lover.

So it was a very good thing, she decided, that he was so calm on their wedding day.

Adalind realized she was just so happy about having the wedding she had dreamed about since she was a little girl, and being given the fairy tale happily ever after, that her heart was just too overwhelmed by it all, causing her mind not to think clearly.

Nick was smiling brightly as he got dressed for the ceremony. The big day was finally here. And there would be so many people in attendance, that there would never be a doubt in anyone's mind, who Adalind belonged to.

"Partner, you look a little like that cat that ate the canary." Hank chuckled.

"I'm marrying my soulmate." Nick grinned back. "How many people can say that with full certainty?"

"You do have a point there." Hank replied.

The men had all finished putting on their entire suits when Rosalee walked in, dressed in her sheer lavender gown, sighing, "Mrs. Worstner is accusing the wesen council of bringing more people than they said they would. She also thinks Adalind's law firm snuck in a few more people."

"Why does she think that?" Monroe asked.

"The entire place is packed. There's not an empty seat to be seen. Mrs. Worstner said there should be plenty of seats left over because the entire eisbiber lodge made sure to put in extra, in case of wedding crashers."

"Looks like they prepared for the right thing." Wu deadpanned.

Rosalee agrees with the sergeant and says, "She wanted me to ask Nick if there was anyone he needed to have up front? If she should have certain people move to where he and Adalind can see them? Or if there is anyone who needs to be sitting closer to the back, because Nick and Adalind can't stand them?"

"Make sure Mcpherson and his wife are all the way in the back." Wu said "Those two feel the need to comment on everything."

"I have everyone who is important to me standing up there with Adalind and me." Nick said, ignoring his friend's suggestion.

"Awe" Was said in unison by everyone in the room.

Nick just waved them off and finished getting ready and Rosalee went back where the other woman were finishing getting ready.

Upon returning to the women's dressing room, Rosalee saw Adalind dressed in her gown and exclaimed, "Oh, Adalind, you look so beautiful! Nick is going to be completely breathless when he sees you!"

Adalind smiles brightly at the compliment.

The moment he lays eyes on Adalind, Nick does forget to breathe. No one else, nothing else, exists for him in that moment.

He couldn't hear the music. He had zero awareness of the people gathered there to witness the event. All that was in Nick's world in that moment was Adalind.

He was suddenly transported to a time before the building of the great pyramids. An ancient time, of myth, legend and magic. A moment where two souls chose to bind themselves to one another for all eternity.

He was surrounded by long wooden poles wrapped in cloth soaked in oil and burning bright.

Nick saw Adalind dressed in pure white robes and a near transparent veil on her head.

The two of them found themselves in two worlds, two time periods simultaneously.

Adalind focused on Nick. Just as he was focused on her. The only two familiar points in the carousel of lifetimes.

Kelly, holding the pillow with his parent's rings on it, was guided to the couple.

Nick and Adalind smiled warmly at their son, picked up the other's ring and then slid it on their finger. "I wish to be bound to you." They said together. "I desire to ty my life to yours."

Diana came forward and, as instructed to be her part in the ceremony, wrapped three ribbons around Nick and Adalind's hands, binding their wrists together.

Then the couple was instructed to speak their vows.

"I'm not a perfect person. I made a lot of mistakes in my life. Did some things I will always regret." Adalind's eyes shine with tears and her voice trembles slightly. "But I can never regret what lead me to loving you. Every moment I have ever had with you, has been filled with passion. And now that I have a life with you, moments are filled with tenderness. I have never felt as safe with someone, as I do with you. I have never trusted someone, as I trust you. And I have never known what it was to love and be loved in return, until you."

Holding her hands tightly in his, Nick looked Adalind in the eye as he said, "Nothing about my life is how I had planned. And I wouldn't want to change a thing. You are, and have always been, my obsession. Long before I fell in love with you, you have haunted my every thought. And you became my addiction when you became my sanity. You gave me a reason to be happy when darkness had consumed me. You brought me peace, when I was surrounded by chaos. What we have, I never knew was possible. Now that I have it, I never want to go another day without it. Without you."

Trubel steps forward and slid a dagger over the ribbons. Not a single strand of thread was frayed.

As one, Nick and Adalind spoke. "As no blade can sever the bond of our hands, so no entity will sever the bond of our souls."

Monroe and Rosalee stepped forward, untying the ribbons from their wrist and saying in unison, "Though the physical bond is removed, the spiritual bond forged will forever linger. You are joined for all eternity. In this life, and the next."

Nick and Adalind eached felt a sense of rightness as those words were uttered. Nick finally understood why it was he kept being sent back to his past lives.

His soul yearned to be bound to Adalind once again. They needed to repeat the ancient words, perform the ancient ritual, that would bind their fates together.

And he did feel that connection. As if he and his hexenbiest were one entity.

It was perfection.

The entire wedding party said in unison. "The bond has been forged. Let it now be sealed with a kiss."

Nick cupped Adalind's face in his hands and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

A wave of warm relief swept through her at having her grimm's mouth on her again. This time as her husband.

Adalind was so happy that tears formed in her eyes, making them shine like diamonds as he looked at Nick with unconditional love the moment he pulled away from her.

The entire room stood and cheered when the couple were pronounced man and wife. Nick, Adalind and the rest of the wedding party made their way to limos that was waiting to take them to the reception venue. (Mrs. Worstner advised against the traditional receiving line to thank all of the guests for attending. Since there were far too many guests and the couple barely knew most of them.)

The rest of the guests soon followed. Each commenting on the wedding.

"I don't think I have ever seen a couple look more in love." Alexander said. "Adalind looked as if she were practically glowing. And Nick seemed to appear to be doing all that he could to hold himself back and not lay claim to his hexenbiest right at that altar."

There was a chorus of laughter from the other members of the wesen council. As well as everyone nodding their agreement.

"The bride looked to be an ethereal goddess. The groom stood as a mighty warrior of old." The efficient stated, impressed by the powerful energy the couple seemed to radiate. The man was Bud's second cousin on his mother's side. Though he was fully certified, he hadn't really needed to do much during the ceremony. SInce the couple had chosen to follow an ancient custom. He just had to be there so it was all legal. Not that he minded. He was still paid the same for his services.

The reception hall was decorated just as deliberately as the ceremonial hall. More so in fact because there was enough food to feed a medium sized country. And it was all arranged quite elegantly. Though still very much over the top.

"That has got to be the biggest cake I have ever seen!" Hank exclaimed when he laid eyes on the baked confection.

"That has got to be the first cake I have ever seen, that is not only multiple layers high, but also multiple layers wide!" Wu stated.

Monroe informed the two men, "Bud told me that his wife insisted on it being over the top."

"I think she succeeded." Wu replied.

Not only was the cake extremely massive in size, the multiple towers of layers all connected by bridges of chocolate, but it was also elaborately decorated.

The eisbiber believed that an all white cake would be far to boring for their grimm, so they chose to decorate it in flowers, dragonflies and butterflies made out of milk chocolate and white chocolate, coated in eatable paint, making the decorations seem real. The cake was also covered in very real looking chrystals, all made out of sugar and far too many to count. Several placed on the flowers, butterflies and dragonflies to give off the impression of sparkling dew drops.

Together, Nick and Adalind held the knife and sliced into the cake. They each then took a piece and fed it to one another. Adalind's eyes grew wide and a flush spread through her face when Nick, ever the mischievous one, pressed his teeth firmly enough on her fingers to hold them in his grasp, but not hard enough to cause pain.

His tongue flicked over the digits to capture any lingering icing. And to watch his new bride blush deeper. He closed his lips over her finger and lessened the pressure of his teeth, causing her fingers and his lips to brush together as she withdrew.

Hot desire flared in their eyes. Promising silently to do many delicious things to one another when they were finally alone.

For their first dance, the couple chose "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran, the duet version with Beyonce.

It just seemed so fitting for them.

As they moved around the floor, Nick held Adalind's hand that was laying over his heart. His eyes stared into hers the entire length of the song. When the line, "I'll never give you up." was sang, Nick made sure to mouth the words. Face serious as if it were a solemn vow.

Adalind's hand that had been resting on his shoulder moved to his face, stroking down the length of his jaw. Trying to convey without words how much he meant to her.

Nick's hand that was laying on the small of her back tightened. Adalind was pressed closer to her husband. She could feel his growing need of her and her own body echoed that need.

The song ended, everyone cheered the couple again and then joined them on the floor.

Adalind's aunt Bianca stepped to the couple carrying a large envelope.

"I get the feeling the two of you are planning to sneak out of here pretty soon." She grinned. "But before you do, there is something I wanted to give you. Something I hope helps make up for some of the pain you have been caused because of what Marie and I did."

Husband and wife open their gift and gasp to find out that they had just been given a house.

"It's in a nice area. A really good school district. Big backyard. Big front yard." The older hexenbiest informs them. Then, with a smirk she adds. "Also, there are four bedrooms. Just in case you want to add another little hexengrimm."


	25. Chapter 25

I wrote a multi chapter fic called "Adalind's Fantasy" where Nick and Adalind share a dream in the second chapter. This chapter makes reference to that chapter.

* * *

Following the directions Adalind's aunt gave them, the newly wedded couple pulled into the driveway of their new home.

The house was impressive. Large and beautiful, with a wrought iron gate wrapped all around it.

"Your aunt really knows how to give great wedding presents." Nick remarked as he stared.

Adalind squealed and giggled when Nick scooped her up and carried her over the threshold.

"You're mine now witch." Nick growled into Adalind's neck.

She stiffened with recognition, recalling a dream.

"What did you say?" Adalind asked, meeting Nick's eyes that soon held the same shock as her own when he realized she had heard him say it before.

It wasn't possible, surely. There was no way they could have had the same dream all those years ago.

Thinking the same thing, Nick set her down and asked, "Did you once dream of me?"

"Did you dream of me?" Adalind asked in return.

Neither one could believe what was happening. It seemed they had been connected for far longer than they thought.

"Do you think it has something to do with you ingesting my blood, or our soulmate bond?"

"Maybe. Our connection seems to run a lot deeper than we thought possible."

Nick thought for a moment and then said, "A few days after you took my grimm abilities, I had this massive headache, knocked me to my knees. Then I had a vision of a room with rats and stone walls."

Adalind's eyes widened more. "That was the cell Victore threw me in. He kept me prisoner for a while, to coerce me into helping him find my daughter."

"You were feeling helpless. Trapped and betrayed." Nick said in understanding.

"You must have felt the same way. After what I did. Nick, I am so sorry."

Before she could apologize again, Nick stopped her by cupping her face and kissing her breathless. "You've already apologized and have more than made up for what happened. What we have now, I wouldn't trade that for anything. I love you. I love our family." His thumb stroked along her jaw. "I don't want to ever go through losing you again. Not to you walking away, and especially not to you dying. I won't survive that.'' He presses his forehead to hers. "I'll go insane."

His hands roamed down her body. His lips moved back to take hers again.

"I think we should wait until tomorrow to take a tour of this house." Nick whispered against Adalind's mouth. "Right now, I really need to get you to our bedroom and that bed your aunt promised she added to our wedding gift.

It didn't take long for the couple to find the master suit and spot the king size bed already neatly made up and ready for use.

It would not be neatly made up for much longer.

"Help me get this dress off?" Adalind asked flirtatiously, looking up at Nick through her eyelashes.

"Oh, I think I can manage that." Nick grinned back.

He roamed his skilled hands over the dress that had so beautifully molded itself to her petite frame.

Once undone, the white gown slid to the floor, revealing Adalind in an equally white lace and satin corset with garters and stockings.

As Nick stepped back and gazed at her with increasing hunger. She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair, undoing the pins that had held the style in place and allowing her hair to flow loose.

Adalind stood there before Nick, looking as an angel sent to give him heaven's sweetest erotic pleasures.

And she was his and his alone. In past lives. In this life. And for all the lives yet to come.

Adalind moved forward and began to help her husband get out of his own clothes.

Nick did not take his eyes off of her the entire time. And he made not a single sound. Not even when his wife dropped to her knees and removed his last articles of clothing, causing him to stand completely naked before her.

She took his erection in her hands and looked up at him. "This is mine, forever."

Nick nodded. "It belongs only to you."

Smiling, Adalind rewarded him by licking the head, then swirling her tongue all along the shaft. Her lips press against the tip, slowly working their way along the shaft, her wet hot mouth creating the most intense suction as it consumed the organ right down to the base.

Nick dug his fingers through her hair, gripping her head tight as she swallowed around him. He moaned her name over and over again. She cupped his balls and massaged them gently but firmly. She used her tongue to rub at the underside of his spear, and felt herself grow very pleased when she felt him shudder.

Nik could feel the pressure building. He knew he was not about to last much longer. Not with the site of his beautiful and powerful wife, willingly on her knees and giving him pleasure.

He tried to warn her. He tried to pull her away from him. He had planned on making her come first.

But as always, Adalind changed everything he had in mind.

She gripped tightly to his ass to keep him from pulling away from her and she sucked him as hard as she could.

Nick was helpless, powerless to stop himself from erupting. Crying out her name as exploded and she consumed every drop of him.

Adalind allowed his softening member to slip from her mouth. As she stood, she licked and kissed her way up his abs and his chest, until she was at his lips.

"I didn't just dream of you." She whispered, stroking her fingers on his chest as Nick came down from his high. "I fantasized about you. I imagined what it would be like to have you as my lover. All of the things I could do to you, and have you do to me."

Nick wrapped his arms tightly around her. "We will be exploring every single one of those fantasies of yours. But first, I want to explore every inch of this body of yours."

With Adalind making him come first, Nick had more than enough patience to attend to his precious bride.

He lifted her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently.

Positioning himself on the bed, he then proceeded to skim his fingers over areas left bare by her lingerie. "You are so beautiful." He breathed, brushing his lips along her face, down her neck, her chest, over the fabric of the corset, and then to the little gaps between her garters and her stocking. That oh so sensitive area of her thighs. Close to her feminine flower, that was already dripping with her nectar.

He stroked the tip of his tongue on the inside of the sensitive flesh. Nipped lightly while he unfastened her garters.

He applied the same technique as he slid her stockings from her shapely legs.

With each lick and with each nip, Adalind would release a quick little gasp that Nick would find absolutely adorable.

Once her legs were bare, he flipped her over and began to lavish attention of her cute little backside. He made his teeth sink deeper into the flesh and sucked marks into the skin.

Adalind's breathing was becoming ragged and heavy. Nick pulled his attention away from her delectable derriere and focused on freeing her body from her corset.

With that taken care of, the only bit of cloth left on her was delicate lace and satin panties.

Nick left those alone for the moment and concentrated on her breasts. He mouths at the underside of one, causing her to arch into his attention. All the while gasping, sighing, and quickly becoming lost to the sensation he was creating in her body.

No nipple is left unattended. Each one is caught between his teeth pulled far enough to cause pleasure but not pain. Nick's tongue rubs over each tip, until they are so sensitive, when he gently blows on them, he can see Adalind tense and shiver as lightning pults race through her.

Her clit was throbbing, burning, aching for him so bad. "Nick, please. I can't take it anymore. I need you." She begged, squeezing her legs together, trying to get some relief.

Nick tore the last of her garments from her and at long last he paid attention to that little bud that was red and swollen for his special care.

A warm wave of pleasure washed over Adalind. Starting from her center and reaching her fingers and toes. She wanted to cry from the sweet relief of it all. Her whole body was drowning in pleasure. Her back arched on it's own. Words of ecstasy were ripped from her lips, impossible to stop.

Nick ran his tongue through Adalind's silken folds, pressing deeply and licking the flesh. He sucked her little bud, causing her to arch her back further and pull at the sheets. Nick wrapped his arms tightly around her hips to keep his face buried in her center. She cried out and dug her heels into his back as he used the tip of his tongue to swirl into the area just under her bud.

Biting her lip as tears form in her eyes, Adalind can hardly breath for all the pleasure Nick is putting her body through. He licked his way up her form, as if he couldn't bare to be parted from the taste of her.

He dips his tongue into her belly button. Swirling around the rim, pressing deeper until her body jerks.

He brushes his fingertips along her sides while he continued on his path, making his way between her breasts. Then her neck. He flipped her over again, to lavish attention on her back. Gliding his tongue down the center, Nick could feel Adalind's quiver. He mouthed over every area. Not an inch of the sensitive skin was ignored.

And finally, he turned her again and took her lips with his own. The kiss so deep and so thorough, Adalind could feel it in every part of her being.

"I love the way you taste." Nick whispered against her skin. "Especially knowing that I'm the only one who will get my tongue on your honey."

All she could do was whimper at his words and wrap her arms and legs around him. Shuddering with anticipation when she felt the tip of his rock hard member at her entrance.

With very little effort, he slid inside. They both gave a long low moan as their eyes fluttered closed. Their bodies trembled and they became lost to the carnal need to take and to claim. To seek out complete fulfillment in one another.

Tears actually flowed from Adalind's eyes as Nick thrust himself inside her, positioning so he was rubbing her bud while he slid against her walls. Her nails dug into his back and shoulders, needing to anchor him to her. His hands and arms were just as possessive wit her, trying to press her as close to him as possible.

"I love you, my husband." Adalind moaned out.

"I love you, my beautiful wife." Nick whispered in her ear, thrusting just a little harder.

Their mouths latched onto one another, muffling moans and screams as they reached their climax as one entity.

It was fireworks. It was explosions. It was a tidal wave of euphoria washing over the soulmates. And it took them both into that sweet oblivion.


	26. Chapter 26

A time before the building of the great pyramids.

The evening could not come fast enough. She looked forward to sharing a meal with her husband, and then, sharing their bed. A shiver of anticipation goes through her as she hurries to the chambers she shares with her husband.

Her mood plummets when she sees he has yet to arrive. For a brief moment, she fears her husband did not enjoy their wedding night, had not enjoyed her, and had decided to seek the company of another.

She is distracted from her panic when she hears talking outside the doors.

"It should be against the law, to keep a man from his bed. Punishable by death. Especially over such petty squabbling."

"As petty as it is, as a grimm, it is your appointed destiny to be a moderator in all conflicts, no matter how minor they seem. Though, I am sure, you are most eager to retire to your bedchambers and join the company of your new bride. Do you find her to be satisfactory?" The royal asks the grimm.

"She is perfection." The grimm replies. "I would find her even more satisfying, if I wasn't being kept from my marriage bed."

"Of course, my apologies, good night."

She hears footsteps fading. The door opens and she smiles brightly at seeing her husband standing there.

He looks tired. There is a frown on his face and his body is a little hunched over. The stress of the day having taken its toll on him. But the moment he sees her, he stands strait and smiles, his whole demeanor changes with his joy at being greeted by the presence of his bride. He reaches his arms out to her, and she runs into them. They wrap around her in an instantly.

His hands roam over her body and his head is buried in her neck as he whispers. "How I've missed you today. I desperately need to have you. Only your touch will bring me peace. Please say you give consent."

"Yes, my husband. It is my honor and privilege to give you all that you desire." She sighs against his jaw.

"You are all that I desire." He says. "You are all that I need." His hands trailed down her body. "My beautiful bride."

Her eyes shine with happiness as she looks up at him. Eagerly, she meets his lips with her own.

The kiss is fire, passion and intensity. Both beings consumed by an insatiable need to have the other.

Nick and Adalind/ Nick and Adalind/ Nick and Adalind, Nick and Adalind

Adalind drifted awake, feeling warm and content. She knew that Nick had his arms around her. As always, it felt so right. Even more so now that they were husband and wife.

Her eyes flutter open and she looks up, not at all surprised to see Nick is already awake and gazing at her.

"Good morning." Adalind smiles, stretching languidly and meeting his lips for a kiss.

"Morning." He replied softly, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"I love waking up in your arms." She admitted, nuzzling into Nick's neck.

"I love waking up with you in my arms." Nick replied, brushing his nose and lips along her face.

"Like a dream." Adalind sighed, tilting her head back and giving her husband full access to her neck.

Nick stopped his attentions suddenly, looked her in the eyes and asked. "What did you dream last night?"

A little puzzled, Adalind replied, "You and me. We were in an ancient place. It reminded me of the stories of ancient Egypt or Babylon. We were newly married. I think I was given to you." She moved her hand along his body. "You needed me. Wanted me. You said I was your comfort and that only I could make you feel better."

"You are." Nick whispered in awe. "I had the same dream. I think that was our first lives." His eyes raked over her body and he said, hunger rising, "I was desperate to get your body against mine. To have myself buried deep inside you." He pressed himself tightly to her. "I feel that desperation, again."

Adalind moaned. "I'm yours. Nick, always."

They each knew that no matter what life they lead, they would always belong to each other.

Nick and Adalind/ Nick and Adalind/ Nick and Adalind/ Nick and Adalind/

One hundred years later.

A five year old boy was taken by his parents to meet the new neighbors. His mom explained that it was important for the grimm and her child that might also become a grimm to introduce themselves to the newest wesen to move into the area.

It was doubly important because the mother and her daughter were hexenbiests. And it had been learned a century ago that beists and grimms were better suited to being on good terms. If pitted against each other, they would only create chaos.

The, his mom and his dad arrived at a house where a pretty little girl was skipping rope outside.

The eyes of the two children met. In an instant, a strong feeling of recognition overtook the both of them.

The boy greeted. "Hi, I'm Nick"

The little girl responded. "Hello, I'm Adalind."


End file.
